Typical Ninja's
by Bekki-Chan
Summary: When Orochimaru takes over the Akatsuki and Gaara accidentily kills Sakura, Orochimaru sends his daughter to join team seven, she turns out to be nothing what they expected, R&R, well apart from the sick sadistic twisted bit......wait bit of GaaraXYumi
1. Pervy Waterfall

"Now team, I know since Sakura died, we have all been down" Kakashi started.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at Kakashi, Sakura had died from Gaara's sand coffin a few days ago.

"But since our team is one person short, I've decided to recruit a new member, I would like to introduce to you, Ashuai Yumi" Kakashi pointed to thin air behind him, then looked around.

"Oh crap now were is she, that's the third time and she isn't even my student yet…" Kakashi mumbled, then looked worried, "Don't worry she is around here somewhere.

Kakashi stopped, "But first off she isn't from our village, she is from the Sound Village. Naruto and Sasuke stopped, just a few days ago they had found out that the Sound Village was Orochimaru's Village

"Sensei are you sure recruiting a member from the Sound Village is sensible? She could be a spy" Sasuke stared at Kakashi.

"Nonsense, she had agreed to be a spy for us, she said she is very close to Orochimaru" Kakashi laughed.

"Really? How!" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru is her father" Kakashi coughed.

"Are you kidding me!" shouted Naruto.

"Nope" Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi, "How do you know she's not lying?".

"Because one of our mind readers checked her" Kakashi said looking behind a bush.

"Soooo, is Orochimaru is her father then who is the mother?" Naruto asked, looking in a tree.

"Kabuto" Kakashi smiled.

"But Kabuto's a-!" Naruto said shocked.

"That's what we all thought but we were apparently wrong" Kakashi sighed.

"Ahhh, I think we have been looking long enough, she chose to wander off, she'll come back at some point" Kakashi sighed sitting down, he got out that book he is always reading.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down, "What do you think she will look like?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares, all I want to know is how strong she is" said Sasuke looking thoughtful.

Naruto looked up and saw a girl with long, dark blue hair tied in a ponytail looking over Kakashi's shoulder. She had pale skin and her eyes were two different colours, red and blue.

_I wonder if that means she had the Sharingan? _thought Naruto.

She was wearing a short dress like Temari's and she had bandages around her thighs and her arms, she also wore her forehead protector around her neck, it had the signet of the sound village.

"Whatcha doin' Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing just reading a-" he stopped, turned round and jumped.

"Yumi! Don't do that! You scare the crap out of me sometimes! I'm supposed to be a Jonin, how come I didn't see that coming?" Kakashi frowned.

"By manipulating sound waves to keep you brain busy long enough for me to sneak upon you" Yumi smiled, she was very chirpy.

"Yes well anyway, now we can begin the training, Yanuko you are excused" Kakashi coughed the last part.

"What! She is excused from training why!" Naruto whined.

"Because she can already do what I am about to teach you, and she need to get families with everybody" Kakashi explained.

"Yum-" Kakashi turned round and she was already gone.

" I still want to know how she does that" Kakashi sighed.

It had been easy enough to get away since they were to busy paying attention to Kakashi-Sensei.

Yumi decided she wanted to go swimming, there was a waterfall she had spotted earlier and it looked deep.

She took off her clothes, revealing a pink bikini that she already seemed to be wearing.

After she had climbed to the very top of the waterfall she looked down, wayyy down.

She ran back a couple of steps and ran forward then jumped down the waterfall.

"Cannonball, baby!" she screamed as she dropped down and splashed into the pool.

Yumi stayed under the water, for a few seconds, _I think someone else is here._

Slowly a line of bubbles traveled across the pool, then a hand shot out from the water and grabbed something in the bush, Yumi pulled as hard as she could, she had ended up pulling a man in the water.

She came up to breathe and wasn't surprised when the man she had pulled in was somebody she new about.

"Jiraiya, were you spying one me?" Yumi asked.

"Errrr," he smiled.

"How did you know I was there? Most girl don't-" He stopped.

"I mean, errrrr, just the first part" he asked.

"Your Transparency Jutsu doesn't work with sound village girls, they can tell you're there by sound waves, so might have stop giggling to much" Yumi smiled.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" he grumbled, he was soaking wet.

Yumi got out the water and went to go get her towel, Jiraiya just stayed in the water and watched her bend over.

Yumi turned round, "Are you planning to stay in there or come out to dry off?" Yumi asked.

Jiraiya did as he was told and swam to the edge where he slipped trying to get out, Yumi bent down and held out her had to help him, Jiraiya just stared at her.

"Jiraiya your not staring at my face," Yumi frowned.

"It's a habit" he shrugged, still not looking her in the face, Yumi threw the towel in his face and left him to get out himself.

By the time he had got out Yumi was already at the top of the waterfall, ready to dive again.

"You know there are a lot of perverts around here so if I was you I would stop screaming," Jiraiya shouted.

"Like you!?" Yumi shouted as she jumped in the pool, this time doing a flip.

"I'm not a-…ok yes I am" Jiraiya admitted.

Yumi emerged from the water and sat on the edge of the pool, "My father had told me a lot about you," Yumi smiled, making ripples in the water.

"Really? Who is your father?" Jiraiya asked, sitting down next to her.

"Orochimaru, so if I was you I would look a little higher," Yumi smiled.

"Ah yes, your Kakashi's new recruit," Jiraiya laughed, "He is my best costumer,".

"Oh?, what do you sell?" Yumi asked.

Jiraiya handed her a book, she noticed he was still looking at her breasts.

The book looked exactly the same to Kakashi sensei's, Yumi read the first chapter and it was a book about passionate sex.

Yumi handed the book back to Jiraiya and stood up, "I best be going now, nice to meet you!" Yumi bent down to pick up her things and noticed Jiraiya was watching her, she quickly got changed and ran off.

"Ahhh, such a nice, young, beautiful girl" Jiraiya chuckled.

Yumi decided to go to the town next, she was hungry and she wanted to get some ramen.

The town was a lot different from the Sound Village, not that Yumi actually got to see the village much because her father had never let Yumi got in the town alone, he was always protective over her.

"One Ramen please!" Yumi smiled.

The lady handed Yumi a ramen as Yumi handed her the money.

_Now I wonder where all the other students are, Kakashi said they didn't all train at the same time_

"Hey, your that new recruit from the Sound Village," a boys voice came from behind her.

Yumi turned round, "Uhuh! Whats your name?" Yumi asked, starting to eat her ramen.

"Shikamaru, yours?" He asked.

"Yumi, so, which group are you in?" Yumi asked.

"I'm in team ten, I heard your in team 7" Shikamaru smiled, "You look a bit wet".

"I now I've just been swimming down at the waterfall" Yumi grinned.

"Well I wouldn't go down there again, that Pervy Sage goes down there to watch the girls" Shikamaru frowned.

"Oh him, I pulled him out his bush and he got all wet as well, I don't think he will go down there again for at least a couple of days," Yumi smiled, finishing her ramen.

"He is so troublesome, anyway I heard you quite strong so if you need somebody to train with this is my number," Shikamaru smiled, handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks, you really thoughtful!" Yumi laughed, "Anyway I best be getting back now! Seeya!" shouted Yumi as she ran off.

Yumi pocketed the number and ran of to join Kakashi.


	2. The Fight

"Well Naruto, it took you the whole day but you finally mastered it" Kakashi sighed.

Naruto giggled as he walked on water while Sasuke waited under the water, he grabbed his legs and Naruto came crashing into the water, he glared at Sasuke.

"Ahhh, Yumi, your back, did you meet anybody nice?" Kakashi smiled.

"Yep, I caught the Pervy Sage watching me swim and I got Shikamaru's number" Yumi smiled.

"Oh dear god" Kakashi sighed.

"She got someone's number already? Slut" Sasuke gave an evil smile.

Yumi smile politely and turned round to face Sasuke, then slapped him, leaving a big red mark on his cheek, "You may not know it Sasuke but I'm not always happy and polite, challenge me to a fight and I'll kick your ass any day!", Sasuke was shocked but it didn't stop him from accepting.

"Alright then come on!" Yumi growled.

"If your going to have a fight then I will supervise it, although et me make it clear that I can stem in the match at any moment" Kakashi stated.

"Fair enough" Yumi glared at Sasuke.

"Then begin" Kakashi said, Naruto sat next to Kakashi, "Who do ya think will win?".

"I don't know, Sasuke is powerful but, being Orochimaru's daughter, he will have taught her some of his techniques, and just saying that scares me" Kakashi said, thoughtfully.

Yumi just stood there, waiting for Sasuke to make the first move.

Sasuke slowly took out some handless-kunai and readied them, Yumi slowly made had signs. Sasuke made the first move he came charging at Yumi with the kunai.

"Attack Prevention jutsu!" Yumi shouted.

Suddenly Yumi sank into the ground and disappeared, Sasuke stopped and looked around.

"How did she do that Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's one of Orochimaru's Techniques, it merges the user into an object to prevent damage" Kakashi explained.

Yumi silently came up behind Sasuke and did hand signs, "Great Breakthrough Jutsu!".

Sasuke turned round and threw the kunai at her but a massive blast of wind sent him and his kunai flying.

He landed on his feet but he was shaken, "You seem to like your fathers techniques!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ahhh, but I'm from the Sound Village aren't I? I should do something original yet with a little touch of family in it, I know" Yumi smirked.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I don't like this Yumi, first she was all nice and now she has suddenly turned evil" Naruto whimpered.

"That's what happens when you call a girl a slut Naruto, you get your ass kicked" Kakashi commented.

Yumi started to make hand signs again, "Heaven flute Technique!".

She stuck out her tongue at Sasuke, "Is that it?" Sasuke shouted.

Her tongue grew longer until it resembled Orochimaru's.

"Some family traits shouldn't be recognized" Kakashi groaned.

The tongue started to turn into a snake, slowly the snake-tongue disappeared back into her mouth and came out again with a silver flute.

"What are you going to do? Sing me a song?" Sasuke sniggered.

"That's the plan!" Yumi grinned.

"Sasuke is being far too arrogant, he has seen what Sound ninjas can do with sound!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Yumi started to blow on the holes making a melody that was so peaceful and calm it was almost inhuman.

Sasuke blinked, then started to shake his head.

"No, no, no" whispered Sasuke. 

Yumi continued to play.

"No, no, NO, NO, NO!" screamed Sasuke, his hands were on his head and he was shaking.

"What could she be doing to him, I've never seen him like this!" Naruto exclaimed.

Yumi was still playing and Sasuke fell to the ground, he was crying.

Yumi stopped and took advantage of the moment, "Striking Shadow Snakes; no poison!" Yumi shouted.

Snakes shot out from her wrested and repeatedly bit Sasuke as he tried to stand up, he shouted in pain.

The snakes slowly sank back into her arms as she approached Sasuke and nudged his with her foot, he fell over.

Yumi looked at him coldly and started to walk away, suddenly Sasuke's hand shot out and threw a kunai at Yumi's back, she twisted round and caught it, Sasuke was back on his feet, a line of blood an down his chin.

"Ahhh, you not done playing?" Yumi asked.

"Not the least," Sasuke smirked.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke did hand signs.

A jet of flames exhaled from his mouth, and consumed Yumi.

Sasuke smirked and ceased the flames but when he did the spot were Yumi had been standing was now empty.

"Are you still trying Sasuke cos I can't really tell" Yumi voice echoed the whole clearing, it was impossible to know where the voice was coming from, then she started to giggle.

"All these Jutsu's must be costing her an enormous amount of chakra but she doesn't seem to show it at all," Kakashi said, amazed, Naruto just stared at the field.

Yumi jumped out and charged at Sasuke with a kunai but he blocked her, she got out another and she started to slash at his furiously but he blocked her every attack, she started getting fast and fast, soon there arms were blurs.

Sasuke slashed at Yumi's arm and left a deep gash there, Yumi didn't' show any emotion, she just kept on striking him with her kunai, Sasuke swung his leg, making Yumi fall, he threw her in the air.

"Barrage of lions!" shouted Sasuke as he made the hand signs.

"Oh dear, Sasuke's not being nice anymore, but if he is using that then he is on his last defenses," said Kakashi, with a worried face.

Sasuke did a flip in the air and he was right behind Yumi, Yumi turned round and made him look in her red eye, Sasuke screamed and looked away.

He furiously started to punch Yumi then brought her to the ground, kicking her in the chest, she didn't move.

Sasuke started to walk over to Kakashi, Yumi's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground.

"You don't think that my dear daddy taught me to be that weak did you?," Yumi giggled as she got up.

Sasuke got up giving her a death glare.

"Anyway this is just starting to get interesting," Yumi smiled

"Sonic Death Technique!" shouted Yumi.

Sasuke fell to the ground holding his head again, tears fell down his cheeks.

"Great breakthrough Jutsu!" said Yumi making the hand signs.

Sasuke went flying again, this time further and higher, and he didn't land on his feet.

He struggled to get up, he was shaking allover.

"Do you enjoy making fun of other peoples pain?" Sasuke screamed.

"No, I just twist it to my advantage," Yumi's face went blank again.

"What is he talking about Kakashi-Sensei? She hasn't done anything to him mentally has she/" Naruto asked.

"Hmmmmm, I think she might have, maybe the music caused the victim to see their worst nightmare," Kakashi looked troubled but he didn't take his eyes of the field.

"You sick bitch!" Sasuke screamed and he charged at her with his kunai.

Yumi blocked him and overpowered him, she bent over him.

"I don't think you understand Sasuke, when I play that song, it causes your mind to open, and the song transmits all your emotions, memory and experience threw me, so it's like I'm reliving every single moment you've ever been through, every hurtful thing," Yumi voice wavered, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"how do I know your not lying?" he stood away from her.

"Killing your brother won't bring back all of your relatives" Yumi cried.

"No it won't, but it will prove that I am powerful enough to beat him," Sasuke whispered.

"And what are you going to do afterwards? You'll still be here, with no purpose, you will be the last Uchiha, a lone wolf," another tear fell down her cheek. 

He stared at her with a blank face and swiped at her with his kunai, "I will live on with my life as a ninja," Sasuke looked at her, coldly.

"Then I hope you will be satisfied with you revenge," Yumi gave a tearful smile.

"Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" she shouted, blasting Sasuke far away.

"Great Fireb-"he stopped.

"Phoenix Jutsu!" Yumi shouted.

A series of fire blasts came out from her mouth and flew at Sasuke.

"Impossible," Kakashi exclaimed.

"How did she do that Kakashi-Sensei?," Naruto asked.

No answer.

Sasuke tried to block the fireballs but kunai were thrown at him from all directions.

Yumi appeared behind Sasuke and hit him on the back with kunai, he fell to the ground, Yumi disappeared.

She reappeared with a stick and started to poke Sasuke.

"Ok he is either unconscious or dead, my bad," Yumi shouted to Kakashi.

"Live Sasuke, live!!," she shouted shaking Sasuke.

She stopped.

"Oh its ok, he's breathing, I think," Yumi looked at him uncertain.

She did hand signs.

"Mystical Palm Technique" she said and put her hand on Sasuke's chest.

"Well, I didn't know you could heal people as well," said Kakashi, as he walked over.

"My mother taught me!" Yumi smiled.

"Well then if that's the case, you don't need a medical-nin yourself," Kakashi looked at her.

She had blood running down her mouth and she was bruised allover, not to mention the slash on her arm.

"I don't need any healing," Yumi said, confused.

"What about that slash," Kakashi said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"A souvenir, none of my trainers except for my father could ever hit me," Yumi said looking thoughtful.

"And I don't have enough chakra to do another healing Jutsu" Yumi smiled awkwardly.

"Ahhh, so you do have a limit," Kakashi smiled.

"Well I could only just get this to work," Yumi said.

Sasuke stirred, "What?".

"He lives!" Yumi hugged him.

"What just happened and why is she hugging me?" Sasuke asked.

"She slashed your back and you went down, she healed you but she thought you died, oh and she poked you with a stick," Naruto stared at him.

"Why did you-? never mind that, how did you pull of that jutsu!" Sasuke scowled at her angrily.

"Weren't you listening? When I play the song I get all your experience, which mean I can pull of any jutsu you can," Yumi smiled.

She kicked him in the stomach, winding him.

"What was that for?" he wheezed.

"For calling me a slut, now are we done?" Yumi was bored.

"Yes I think we should all go to bed" Kakashi yawned.

Yumi lay in bed, she unwrapped the bandages on her arm, underneath was a slash, close to it was a bite mark that resembled a snake bite, she sighed and wrapped them back up again.   



	3. The Game Begins

Yumi woke up; she looked at her clock, 6:30.

She moaned and put the pillow over her head, but it didn't work, Yumi got out of bed and got dressed, there was no training today so she had nothing to do.

She came down and ate breakfast, Naruto was already up.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked, getting some orange juice.

"That pain in the ass? He's still in bed sulking from yesterday," Naruto gave Yumi a wolfish grin.

Yumi smiled, that's right, she had kicked him in the ass yesterday, she frowned when she remembered he had slashed her arm, but Yumi was determined not to try and heal it.

"I'm bored." Yumi moaned when she sat down.

"Then why don't you have a sleepover with all the girls? You can get to know them better," yawned Naruto.

"Naruto! You're a genius!" Yumi cried.

"I know, does the genius get a kiss?" Naruto smiled.

"Cute," Yumi glared at Naruto.

"So I guess your gunna get all the boys to spy on the girls?" Yumi asked.

"No, we are going to have a sleepover too, so all the boys and girl get a different sleepover and then we are going to play a little game," Naruto smiled evilly.

"Oh?, Whats it called?" asked Yumi.

Yumi had agreed to play Naruto's game, but first she had to get all the girls at her house by tonight and her and the boys would be in a different room.

Yumi decided to go to the sauna, she needed to relax after all it was her second days in a village were she didn't know hardly anyone.

"Hey, your that sound village recruit!," said a girl when she sat down.

"Last time I checked!, Whats your name?" Yumi asked.

"I'm Ino, this is Hinata and Tenten, what's yours?" Ino asked.

"I'm Yumi, hey, your ninja's right?" Yumi asked.

"Yep!" Tenten smiled.

"Then I'm having a sleepover, girls only, I need to get to know all the girls! Could you help me spread the word to the other entire ninja girl?" Yumi asked.

"Sure! Sounds fun, I'll just go get our things" said Ino getting up.

We all made shadow clones of ourselves so we could make it in double the time, Yumi got introduced to all the girls, apart from Ino, Hinata and Tenten there was, Tamari, and two other girls called Yanuko and Toruh, tonight's plans were all set, all they needed was the clock to strike 9:00.

The sleepover started off great the boys and girls were talking in one room, they all ate and watched a scary movie called The Ring, a guy called Rock Lee screamed and it wasn't even scary.

At five to nine they separated into different rooms, seven boy and seven girls, an even match, this made the game Naruto had planed easier.

"Alright girl I have a wonderful surprise but first we have to change," I smiled evilly, they looked uncertain they wanted to hear the surprise.

When everyone was changed we all sat down in a circle.

"Ok, now do any of you girls have a problem with kissing any other boy Ninja in the next room?" Yumi asked, nobody put there hands up, Hinata looked terrified.

"Good, cos we are going to play, Spin the Bottle, Ninja Style!" the girls cheered, it was a favorite.

"Ok then, in the Next room is Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Lee and Neji, and Naruto. We take turns to pull a name out of a hat and we poof into the next room, don't worry Hinata and Tamari, if you pick family, you can pick a different name. Under the name is an action, the actions you can do is snog and makeout, so each of the boys name will be put in the hat twice. Also there is two rounds, the first round we get to pick the names and the second rounds they get to pick the names, also, when you have finished your action, then you throw away the paper," Yumi Did the biggest grin ever.

"Ok girls, its nine so their waiting for us, but who gets to go first, I know! Youngest first! Who's youngest?" Yumi asked.

They all pointed to a terrified Hinata, "Ok Hinata, we have to wait for their signal, so when they knock trice, pick a name out and poof in there, oh but first you have to use you byakugan to see where they are sitting cos we wanna take 'em by surprise cos I wanna see the look on there faces, plus Naruto hasn't told them yet." Yumi smiled evilly.

An Eye Came Floating above them, Gaara's Sand eye.

"Ok maybe he told Gaara but meh, tomato Tamoto" Yumi shrugged.

Then stared at the eye, "You can go now!".

"Ok I k-know where they a-are," Hinata spluttered.

"Ok then pick a name, and turn off your byakugan missy!" Hinata reluctantly turned it off, as three knocks came on the wall.

Then picked a name, she went bright red, then poof the girls ran to the door want watched as Naruto was telling then they had a surprise and Hinata poofed on top of him and started to snog him.

She then poofed away and the girls ran back in the room, Hinata was sat on the floor with a big grin on her face.

"Ok, who's after Hinata?" they all pointed at Yumi.

"Ok, then" Yumi picked a name out of her hat and saw the words:

_Gaara of the Sand, Makeout._

"Hinata, where's Gaara sitting?" Yumi asked.

All the girls laughed, "Gaara?!, he has a demon possessed in him" Ino choked with tears of laughter.

"So does Naruto but he is still cute!" Yumi laughed.

"Gaara's sitting by the wall, I don't think he wanted to join everybody in the circle," Hinata said.

"Thanks, Seeya!" Yumi waved and poofed out.

The girls all ran into the boys' room, the boys looked at them, "Were only here to watch" the giggled.

"Where's Yu-" Naruto got cut off by a poof, Naruto looked over in Gaara direction.

Everybody laughed when they saw a very shocked Gaara with Yumi on his lap, she started to snog him and then it finally turned to making out, Yumi was enjoying herself, she poofed away and Gaara was paralyzed.

"Damn it Gaara you got the cute one" Kiba sighed.

Gaara threw a pillow at Kiba and joined in the circle with a smile on his face.

The girls ran back in their room to see a very happy Yumi, "So how'd I do? I think I killed him…" Yumi grinned, they all laughed.

Tenten was next and she had to snog Kankuro, then it was Yanuko's turn to Make out with Shikamaru, then Toruh's Turn to snog Lee (He Fainted). Then Tamari had to go in for Neji, Last but not least Ino had to makeout with Kiba.

"Ok girls, round 2, baby!" Yumi Laughed, she walked over to the wall where see knocked three times. Then sat down Gaara's eye came in the room and looked at everybody then left.

Kiba was first up and he shocked Yanuko, which she fell over. Next was Shikamaru, he came in the room and snogged Tenten, then Gaara came in and snogged Hinata, She turned bright red. The next guy was Kankuro, he came in and madeout with Ino, then Lee came for Tamari, then Naruto poofed in to make out with Toruh.

"Awwww, I'm the only one left, I properly won't get to-" Yumi was cut off when Neji landed on top of her, snogged her, and then left.

They all laughed, "Well girls, that's it for that game, but-" Yumi got cut off yet again by a poof and Kiba was suddenly on top of her, snogged her then left.

Yumi stormed into the boys' bedroom, "The games over guys!" Yumi scowled.

"Awwww, but it was sooo fun!" Kiba pouted.

"Don't you dare use the puppy-dog pout on me," Yumi growled.

Kiba pouted even more.

"Ya know if Sasuke wasn't in bed sulking he would tell you not to do that!" Yumi smiled.

"Why is he sulking?" Gaara asked.

"Cos I kicked his ass that's why, and I'll do the same to the next guy that come in that room and snogs me!" Yumi slammed the door and sighed, the HAD been fun but she was tired. She listened at the door and Naruto explained her fight with Sasuke. She descended down the stair and went into Kakashi's alcohol cupboard and got out the Sake and went back upstairs. 


	4. Ino's Prank

"Ok girls! Guess what I got? Booze!" Yumi Grinned, the girls cheered again.

"But w-were to young t-to drink!" Hinata squeaked.

"My daddy said I can't kiss anybody until I'm 18 but that didn't stop me!" Yumi grinned.

They all drank and got drunk, Tenten fell asleep, Hinata, Toruh and Yanuko couldn't stop giggling, Tamari started acting like a five year old, Ino was standing on the windowsill saying that she could fly and I was trying to stop her because we were on the third floor, it took a while before I could get her down.

"I think I'm gunna sit down" Yumi said falling to the ground.

Neji, Gaara and Kiba came in, "Why are you making so much noi-…fuck, their drunk".

Hinata stood up and hugged Neji, "Neji my cousin, my long lost cousin, where have you been cousin?…" she fell asleep still hugging Neji.

"Alright, who brought booze and didn't give us any?" Kiba asked, spying the empty Sake bottles.

"Oh! Oh! I did!" Yumi shouted putting her hand up.

"You guys, we should have known this was gunna happen, Neji go get the others…" Gaara said leaning against the wall.

Neji went into the other room with Hinata still attached to his neck.

"Can you read me a story" Tamari asked Gaara.

"Quickly!" shouted Gaara.

The others came in and stared at us, "I never new girls were so funny when their drunk, wow, Yumi is wearing a really short dress…" Naruto cocked his head.

"Well what we gunna do Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked.

"I gots somebody's panties!!!!!" shouted Ino as she ran out the door and downstairs with panties on her head.

"Ummmm, First of all catch Ino" he turned round and jumped as a funny looking Toruh stared at him, hem poked her and she feel backwards.

"Owie" she moaned.

"Gaara?" Yumi asked, Gaara turned his head.

"I think your head is on fire…" Yumi cocked her head.

"No that's my hair, Yumi" Gaara sighed.

"Oh, mmmkay" muttered Yumi, "I'm going to go to the bathroom now".

"I got her," said Kiba, holding a struggling Ino, "Awwww, you want to hug me!" Ino Cried.

"Well take the panties of her head then," Gaara said.

"You do it!" Kiba glared.

They both stood still as Yanuko came crashing down on Shikamaru, "I lost my teddy can I sleep with you?" she laughed and feel asleep.

Naruto just stood there and watched the chaos, Yumi walked past him with a bucket of water.

"Where are you going with that?" Naruto asked.

"Gunna dump it on Gaara!" Yumi smiled.

"Ok" Naruto said.

Next there was a splash and a shout.

"Why did she just do that?" Kiba asked a very wet Gaara.

"His head was on fire! So I saved his head! Your welcome head!" Yumi smiled.

"I told you the red stuff on my head is my hair…" Gaara sighed.

"That would explain why his head is still flaming" Kiba commented.

"Oh! Is his head gay?" Yumi asked.

Gaara glared at Kiba, who shrugged.

"What ever you do, don't let the girls out of the room! I just caught Hinata trying to sacrifice Neji to the bunny god!" Naruto told them.

"Oh Gaara you've wet yourself!" Yumi cried.

Gaara repeatedly hit his head on the wall. Hard.

"Who wants fudge cake I found it outside next to a dog!" Tamari cried.

"Tamari! That's not fudge cake!" Kankuro shouted.

It took awhile before they could get all the girls into bed, the boys were exhausted and went to sleep strait away.

Two girls woke up, Ino and Tenten pulled Yumi out of her sleeping bag and carried her into the boys' room.

"Crap she's heavy" Ino muttered.

"Could you not speak so loud?" Tenten asked.

They places Yumi under Gaara's Blanket and walked off.

Two minutes later Naruto came back from the bathroom with a glass of water, he put Neji's fingers in it and walked to his sleeping bag, next to Gaara's .

He noticed that Gaara's blanket seemed to have a big lump next to Gaara.

Naruto lifted the blanket slowly to reveal a girl hugging Gaara's back, they were asleep.

"Fucking bastard…" Naruto muttered.

He poked Gaara's for head, Gaara's eyes shot open, "What is it Naruto?".

"What do you call this fucktard?!" Naruto lifted the blanket to reveal a figure clinging to Gaara.

"Crap, who is it?"

Naruto turned on the light and Gaara looked over his shoulder to see Yumi.

"Crap, she must have followed me!" Gaara whispered.

"Why is the light on?" Neji sat up.

All the boys started to walk up and laughed when they saw Gaara.

"Fuck," said Neji, looking under his blankets.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Umm nothing" Neji blushed.

"Oh, sorry about that" Naruto laughed.

"Has anyone forgotten that I am now stuck here?" asked Gaara.

"You should be happy mate, she is the hottest one of all of them!" Kiba laughed.

"Do you know who her father is though?" Shikamaru moaned.

"Yeah, I know but she looks so cute when she is sleeping," Kiba smiled.

Gaara threw a pillow at him, "Your not helping!".

"You'll just have to hang in there! I know what she would do to you if she found out she woke up and we were carrying her! And it isn't pretty" Naruto frowned grimly.

"See will kill me even more if she woke up here!" Gaara whispered.

"Just a risk your going to have to take since your they one sleeping with her!" Kiba smiled evilly.

"Your enjoying this aren't you!?" Gaara hissed.

"Every moment!" Kiba laughed.

The door opened, "Why is everyone-….Gaara you pervert!" Tamari exclaimed.

"It wasn't me! She must have followed me when you were drunk!" Gaara whispered.

"Oh that explains why I can't remember anything" Tamari Muttered.

Hinata came in and gasped at Gaara.

"It wasn't-oh forget it…" Gaara whispered.

Tenten came in, "Ohhhhh that might have been me and Ino cos I remember lifting something heavy…" Tenten sighed, "Do you know how cute you two look together?".

Gaara gave her a death glare and she backed away, "She won't be so cute when she wakes up!".

All the girls were in now and Ino looked guilty.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs but everyone was in the boys room, Hinata looked out the door.

"FUCK! It's the Pervy sage! What is he doing here!?" Ino looked out the door.

"Never mind that! Hide! If he hinds us in here then Kakashi will never let us have another sleepover" they turned of the lights and hid.

Jiraiya stepped up the stairs, Kakashi was too drunk to check on his own house.

He opened the girls bedroom and put the light on, no girls, but some empty bottles of Sake were on the floor.

He turned the, light off and went into the boys bedroom, he turned the light on, all the boys were there.

His eyes lingered on Gaara, under his blanket was a massive lump.

Jiraiya lifted the blanket little to reveal Yumi hugging Gaara's back, Jiraiya sighed, so that's why Kakashi wanted to him to check on the house.

The closet moved and there was an "Ow".

Jiraiya went to the closet and opened the doors, six girls stared back at him.

"If you tell Kakashi about this then your gunna get the blame…" Tamari glared at him.

"That's blackmail" Jiraiya whispered.

"Bite me" Tamari scowled.

Jiraiya sighed and closed the closet doors and walked out the room, and out he front door.

They all sighed as the girl got out the wardrobe, "what are we gunna do with her now?" Ino said nodding at Yumi, " she's out cold! She drank the most of any of us" Tenten exclaimed.

"How much?" Neji asked.

"2 bottles" replied Hinata.

"But there was only 6!" cried Naruto.

"we all had to share ours.." Tamari said, looking thoughtful.

Yumi muttered something and then hugged Gaara tighter, Kiba let out a stifled laugh, Gaara glared at him.

"Maybe we can move if she is that drunk" Kankuro touched her shoulder lightly and Yumi's eyelids fluttered but they didn't open.

"Maybe not" Kankuro sighed.

"Shikamaru, you're the smartest here think of something!" Gaara whispered.

"I've developed a theory…Your so screwed when she wakes up" Shikamaru laughed.

"Thanks" Gaara moaned.

" you sooo deserve this" Naruto scowled.

"Why-ohhh, you know I was trying to kill an Akatsuki member but he ducked!" Gaara sighed.

"We should all get some sleep, we can't move her so let's just leave her" said Tamari as she left the room with all the other girls.

They turned off the light and the boys went back to sleep, Gaara groaned.

Kiba threw I pillow at him, "Shut the fuck up! We all know that your sleeping with the girl!" Kiba hissed.


	5. Don't Kill the Messenger

Gaara opened is eyes, he found two hands wrapped around his waist, he groaned as all the memories came flooding back, he heard a moan behind him and he lay there, dead still. The hands moved away and Yumi sat up, Gaara pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't hurt him or blame him.

"Oh god what did I do last night" she muttered when she saw she was in the boys room.

She poked Gaara, he mumbled, she poked him again, he moaned putting the pillow on his head, she poked him again.

He turned round, "What?" he glared at her.

"Why am I in your bed?" Yumi gave him a questioning look.

There was a knock on the door, and Kakashi came in.

"Ok, I thought you were hungry so I made Pancakes! The girls are already dooooo-….Gaara? Why are you sharing a bed with Yumi?" Kakashi looked at him with a penetrating look.

"I was just asking him that" Yumi smiled.

Gaara looked at both of them and kicked Naruto, "Whaaa-ohhh" Naruto glared at Gaara and noticed that Yumi was awake, "Well at least she hasn't killed you yet!" Naruto grinned.

"That's because she doesn't even know how she ended up here" he glared at Naruto.

"At least Kakashi doesn't kn-ohhh" Naruto saw Kakashi standing over him.

Naruto kicked Kiba, who sat up and saw Kakashi and Yumi, "Ahhh, Shikamaru told you that you were gunna get screwed in the morning" Kiba laughed.

"Whats that-oh Gaara, you are so fucked" Shikamaru laughed and woke Kankuro up.

"I told you shouldn't have left her like that" he yawned and woke Neji up.

"Kankuro is right, we should have put he back in her room" Neji mumbled.

"Why is everyone talking so-Oh my god, Gaara you dirty son of a bitch! What did you do last night?!" Lee shouted.

"Lee you fell asleep after Spin the bottle you-oh fuck" Kiba stopped when he realized what he had just said, all the boys glared at him.

The girls came running upstairs from Lee's shout and Came in the room.

"Awww crap, well at least we know that the blackmail worked-fuck! My bad!" muttered Tenten.

"Would anyone like to explain why my thirteen year old student is in bed with Gaara?!" Kakashi glared at the girls behind him. Sasuke came in.

"Whoa, you really are a slut" Sasuke stared at Gaara.

"Oh god" Gaara moaned.

"Should we tell him?" asked Hinata.

"We've got no choice," Tamari Sighed.

"Ok, then. First we played Spin the Bottle, then the guys wouldn't stop snogging Yumi so she went in there and shouted at them and the next thing we knew she had six bottles of Sake and we drank them then Ino had Panties on her head and the boys had to round up, then Ino and Tenten lifted Yumi into the boys room next to Gaara and Naruto saw Gaara and he called him a dirty bastard for having Yumi in his bed and we couldn't lift Yumi out again because she wouldn't let go and if she woke she would kill us all so we just left her there" Toruh gave a big smile.

"How did you know that cos we didn't know all of that!" Tenten cried.

"I catch up on things easily" Toruh gave another smile.

"And I had nothing to do with her being in my bed…apart from the fact that I now know she kicks in her sleep" Gaara yawned.

"Shut up" Yumi hit him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow, that hurt," he murmured.

"Whatever, I'm gunna get dressed" she stormed out the room.

Yumi decided she needed to get rid of her foul mood so she went to swim at the waterfall.

"Sage? Are you there?" Yumi called.

She noticed a bush slowly moving away, she ran up to the bush and kicked it.

"Ow," Jiraiya muttered.

He stood up from the bush, "Ahhh, your awake! You didn't seem to be last night with Gaara, looks like talking to a pervert rubbed off on you."

She easily pinned him against a tree with one hand, "Shut up".

"Your strong for a girl your age," he squirmed trying to lift her hand of his chest.

"You don't think Daddy taught his daughter to be weak do you?" Yumi smirked.

"Ahhh, Orochimaru! Wait till he finds out!" Jiraiya laughed.

"You wouldn't dare, you know he would kill you if he got the chance" she growled, pushing harder on his chest.

"True, but could you release your grip I can't seem to breathe" he wheezed.

Yumi scowled and flipped into the pool with a splash.

He head slowly came to the top again.

"Did Kakashi find out?" Jiraiya asked.

"He freaked" Yumi moaned.

"Ahhh, so that's why your in a foul mood, or is that your hangover?" Jiraiya smirked.

Yumi splashed him.

"I didn't even know why I was in Gaara's bed" Yumi said angrily.

"Seemed pretty clear to me…" Jiraiya muttered.

"Turns out the girls lifted me there and they couldn't put be back into my room, cos I wouldn't budge and they were afraid I would kill them all" Yumi smiled evilly.

_I properly would have done that_

"I best be going now then, I'll only just anger you further" Jiraiya said and disappeared.

Yumi dived down into the pool, 

"You can stop hiding I know your there Kisame" Yumi gurgled coldly.

Yumi swam up and sat at the edge of the pool, Kisame emerged from the water, "I hate it when you do that!" Kisame yawned.

"Bite me" Yumi growled, "I guess daddy sent you to spy on me?".

"How'd you guess?" Kisame laugh.

"Tell dear old daddy that I'm doing fine," Yumi spat.

"Sure I will, but one question?" Kisame asked.

"Hmmm?" grunted Yumi

"Who's Gaara?" Kisame smiled.

"How much did you hear?" Yumi growled.

"I heard everything you said, but I couldn't hear who you were talking to.." Kisame swam to the edge.

"Why should I tell you anyway!" Yumi spat.

"Incase I give Orochimaru the wrong impression…" Kisame smirked.

"Uh, your and asshole! I hate you!" Yumi scowled.

"Fine I'll just go tell Orochimaru that you were being a slut" Kisame sank back in the water.

"Wait!" Yumi shouted.

His head came back up. 

"Fine, I'll tell you" she scowled.

He sat on the bank with her as she explained what happened.

(She purposely left out getting drunk, Spin the Bottle and being responsible for getting everyone drunk).

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get ramen" she said angrily getting up.

Kisame grabbed her arm and rolled back the bandages she used to cover up the cut Sasuke had given her.

"Why didn't you heal it?" Kisame asked.

"I had to heal my opponent first, I only had one healing jutsu in me after our battle" she tried to pull away her hand he kept a hold on it.

"Who was your opponent?" He asked.

"Who else could ever be able to hit me except daddy? Think about it." she scowled.

"hmmm, so you beat him but he still got you…" said Kisame looking thoughtful.

"Shut up, Dumbass" Yumi yanked her hand back and picked up her clothes, when she turned around Kisame was already gone.

"Ahhh, Your back already…did she find you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Errrr, yes" he admitted.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"She fought with Uchiha, he slashed her arm but she still got to beat him to the ground" Kisame smiled.

"Really?…this is interesting news" Orochimaru hissed.

"Also, you might want Kabuto to check his card collection for a Gaara of the Sand" Kisame smirked.

"Why?" he snapped, Gaara was a boys name.

"You best ask her that" Kisame disappeared. 


	6. Resentful Visit

Yumi opened the door and quietly walked into the kitchen, she hadn't got to the ramen bar incase Kisame followed her again, so she had wandered all around town until it was dark, she got lost three times.

"Were have you been?" Naruto asked, "You've been gone all day".

"Avoiding somebody" Yumi mumbled.

"Gaara?" Naruto smiled.

"Ok one, shut the fuck up, two, actually no, and three, let's just say he is a long lost friend" Yumi sighed, "I'm going to bed".

"Wazzup Slut?" Sasuke smiled.

"You enjoyed this morning didn't you?" Yumi scowled.

"Sweeter then sugar" Sasuke smirked, "But I wanna know the real reason you were in Gaara's bed, not that crappy story the girls made up, I heard from Naruto that you had to makeout with Gaara for Spin the Bottle, did you come back for more?" Sasuke gave her a penetrating smirk.

"Awww, you shouldn't have said that" Yumi smiled evilly getting out her heaven flute.

She started to play the melodious tune while Sasuke tried to put his hands over his ears as he ran upstairs.

She stopped playing, "Now I am really going to bed…" she sighed as she walked up the stairs and entered her room.

A figure stood in her bedroom, it turned round to reveal Orochimaru.

"Hello dear, we need to talk" Orochimaru hissed.

"You shouldn't have sent Kisame to spy on me," Yumi said, sitting on my bed.

"If I didn't he wouldn't have forced you to tell me something that you've been up to" Orochimaru gave a nasty grin.

"I haven't been up to anything" replied Yumi, sticking out her long snakelike tongue, (It had stayed like that ever since she took her flute out)

"Yes you have" Orochi scowled, he hated when his daughter did that.

"No I haven't" said Yumi, still sticking her tongue out.

"I can tell you lying" Orochimaru yawned.

"But I'm not daddy dearest!" Yumi cried, tongue still out.

"You shake when you lie" Orochi glared at her.

"I'm not shaking" Yumi held out a perfectly still hand.

"You will be when I find out who Gaara is" Orochimaru gave an nasty smirk.

The door opened and Sasuke's head popped round.

"Hey bitch, stop talking to yourself," Sasuke smirked as he turned on the light and angry Orochimaru looked at him.

"Ohhh, and that is when I leave" said Sasuke as he tried to leave but Orochimaru was already in front of him, he closed the door.

"Take a seat," Orochimaru smiled at him.

Sasuke sat, "What are you doing in this house?" Orochimaru asked.

"I live here," Sasuke said.

"You live with a boy?" Orochimaru snapped at Yumi.

"Two boys and a man actually" Sasuke smirked.

Yumi slapped him round the face. Hard.

"Yumi, bring them up here please"

"But"

"Now"

Yumi got up and went downstairs, "I thought you were going to sleep" Naruto said.

"You know that long lost friend I was talking about?"

"Yeah"

"He isn't lost anymore,"

Yumi told him what happened at the waterfall.

"I'll go get Kakashi" said Naruto, getting up.

Yumi walked upstairs and opened her bedroom door.

"Hey! Stop reading my diary!" she snatched it off them.

"Afraid he'll find out the truth?" Sasuke smirked.

Yumi answered by getting her flute out and singing it to him, Sasuke fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face, she stopped.

"Yumi that wasn't very nice!" Kakashi showed up behind her.

"It runs in the family" she glared at Orochimaru.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Sasuke got up.

"As I said it runs in the family" She glared at him.

Orochimaru got up and hugged her,

"Ahhh, she's got such a fiery temper!" Orochimaru cried.

"It runs in the-" she stopped when her father squeezed her painfully.

"Now sit down" Yumi reluctantly sat on her bed.

"Now, Why is Yumi living with three men?" Orochi asked politely.

"This is actually my house but, genin live with their sensei, so they live here" Kakashi explained.

"Then excuse these two" Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke and they got up and left.

"Who is Gaara?" Orochi smiled.

Kakashi looked at Yumi sitting behind Orochi, who was now mouthing "Don't you dare".

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't lie to me" Orochi narrowed his gaze.

"Sorry, but your daughter is really scary when she is angry" Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm Scarier now tell me the truth" Orochi smiled nastily.

"He was here yesterday with alot other the other boys for a sleepover that Naruto held" Kakashi blurted.

Yumi held up a sign saying; _Are you trying to get me killed?_

"Was Yumi involved in this sleepover?" Orochi asked.

"No, she was involved in her own sleepover, she had one as well, girls only" Kakashi smiled.

"Did she go into the room where the boys had a sleepover?" Orochi asked, giving him a penetrating stare.

"I couldn't tell, me and Sasuke were training, Naruto was there though" Kakashi said his face blank.

Orochimaru opened the door and Naruto and Sasuke landed on a heap in front of him, he gave Sasuke a death glare and he backed away.

"Naruto take a seat," Orochi offered.

Naruto sat down.

"What did you do at your sleepover?" Orochi asked.

"We watched a scary movie, told ghost stories and then I stole booze from Kakashi's cupboard and all the boys got drunk but we didn't last five minutes cos we all fell asleep," Naruto looked at him blankly.

"What did you do at your sleepover Yumi?" Orochi asked.

"We did make up and did truth or dares" said Yumi.

"Did she step into your room at any moment that night?" he hissed at Naruto.

"No" said Naruto.

"You realize that if I found out you were lying then I could disintegrate your face…" Orochi trailed off.

"Of course, that's why I'm not lying" Naruto smiled.

"Did she kiss Gaara?" Orochi asked.

"DAD!" Yumi screamed.

A massive flashback of Yumi making out with Gaara crossed his mind.

"No" Naruto smiled.

"Enough! You always did scare all my friends away!" Yumi cried.

"I wouldn't have to if all your friends weren't boys!" Orochi yelled.

Naruto just sat there watching them.

"So what if they were!" Screamed Yumi.

"I just don't wan you to become slut!" shouted Orochimaru.

Sasuke and Kakashi, whom had been waiting outside, now opened the door, to see what was happening.

"By locking me in the house and never letting me go outside?!" she spat, venomously.

"I was protecting you!" Screamed Orochimaru.

"No, you didn't, you just used me as a test subject for your sick plans" Yumi whispered.

Orochimaru slapped her across the face, Yumi fell to the ground.

Orochimaru started to blurt out apologies, but then turned angry.

"You always make me so frustrated!" yelled Orochimaru.

"That's because you can't control me now, I'm not that little girl that you locked up in her room any more and brought her down at your whim, I'm fighting back!" she yelled and lifted her arm to slap him.

"That it, your coming back home!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

"The hell if I am!" she bit his and, leaving a stream of blood trickling down his arm. She backed away and got out her flute and started to play.

Orochimaru screamed, Suddenly Yumi came to a stop, her eyes full of fear.

A tear ran down her cheek.

"How could you even think about doing that to your own daughter?" Orochimaru stood up breathing heavily.


	7. Daddy Dearest

"You don't even care do you?" Yumi looked angry.

No answer.

"Do you?!" she screamed, she sobbed softly.

"That's not true" Orochimaru whispered, a single tear fell down his pale face.

"Prove it" Yumi spat.

"Play the tune backwards" Orochimaru murmured.

The tune changed completely, it screeched and stung but Yumi kept playing.

The flute dropped out of her hands, a tears ran down her pale face and she sat down on the bed. Orochimaru sat next to her.

She looked away, "I am so sorry, never would have known".

"It's not your fault, I should have told you" Orochimaru smiled, "Will you be ok? I hit you pretty hard…".

"I'll be fine, But I have to heal that I could just leave it I-" she stared at the bite she made which was still bleeding.

"I'll get Kabuto to heal it," Orochimaru smiled, "You always did worry too much".

Everyone was shocked, they had never seen Orochimaru act so kind.

"Now, my injury is not important, who is Gaara?" Orochimaru changed into a penetrating glare.

Footsteps came running up the stairs Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji came running in.

"We heard screaming, we thought that Yumi was gunna kick Sasuke's butt again" Ino wheezed to Kakashi.

She yelped in fright when she saw Orochimaru, "Oh sorry, Family Reunion, my bad!" Ino and Chouji ran down the stairs while Shikamaru just stood there looking at Orochimaru.

"Hi!" Orochimaru smiled, revealing two pointed canines to Shikamaru.

"Errrr, hey?" Shikamaru was uncertain what to say.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Orochimaru asked.

Yumi nodded.

"Sit down boy" Orochimaru glared.

Shikamaru sat.

"Did anyone kiss my daughter at the sleepover?" Orochimaru asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes" Orochimaru smiled.

"Then no she didn't, but everyone is saying she did" Shikamaru lied.

"I can tell you lying" Orochimaru narrowed his gaze.

Yumi did a begging sign behind Orochimaru.

He turned round and Yumi stopped.

"We you just doing something?" Orochi scowled.

"No, Daddy dearest," Yumi said innocently.

He turned round again.

Yumi stuck her long tongue out at him.

"I'm not lying sir, if I was I would be sure you would literally kill me" Shikamaru looked him in the eyes.

"Then you're a smart boy" Orochi hissed.

"I have an IQ of over two hundred," Shikamaru smiled.

"Of course you do," Orochimaru quickly looked away.

"But your still lying to me, why?" Orochi gave a nasty smile.

"I'm not-" Shikamaru started.

"Cut the crap, I can tell your shaking" Orochi looked at him.

"Ok, sir" Shikamaru sighed.

"What happened?" Orochimaru asked.

"She snogged Gaara-Fuck! sorry, Yumi! Your dad is scary" Orochimaru was silent.

"She what?" Orochimaru whispered.

"I snogged him dad! There now you know!" Yumi stood up.

"Where is he?" Orochimaru was trembling.

"Like I'm gunna tell you that now!" Yumi sighed sitting down again.

Orochimaru looked in Shikamaru's direction but he was already gone.

"Why Yumi?" Orochimaru murmured.

"Because it was Spin the Bottle, then all the girls got drunk, then the boys had to round up, and the girls lifted me into Gaara's bed, where I slept the night because they couldn't move me because I might just have killed them, if I woke up" Yumi growled, she looked away from her dad.

"What?!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Naruto I think you better call Ino back, she will be able to tell him properly" Yumi sighed.

Naruto poofed out, then two second after came back with Ino.

"Ino, would you mind explaining what happened last night and this morning, the truth please" Yumi smiled.

"Well we were playing spin the bottle, and she had to snog Gaara so she did, and Neji had to snog her as well, then when the game was over Kiba came in and snogged her but she went into the boys room shouting the game was over, next she came back with six bottles of Sake, we all got totally wasted.

Then the boys had to put us all to bed but me and Tenten woke up, lifted her into Gaara's bed, then Naruto saw Gaara sleeping with Yumi and said he was dirty bastard for having Yumi in his bed, the girls came in the boys room to try and move her but her arms were around Gaara's waist and if she woke up she would kill us so we left her there and told Gaara to try and hang on. Then in the morning she woke up and didn't know why she was there in bed with Gaara and then Kakashi came in and saw and he flipped" Ino finished.

"Thank you Ino" Yumi smiled.

Orochimaru sat down, his face blank.

"Who's idea was it to play Spin the Bottle?" he croaked.

"Mine!" Yumi said, before Naruto could open his mouth

"I want to see all the boys you kissed…" Orochimaru whispered.

"No!"

"Why not"

"Because you'll kill them!"

"Slowly and painfully if they ever go near my daughter again, from now on, your off limits" Orochimaru disappeared.

"Naruto, we are have another sleepover…" Yumi scowled.

"What?!, but didn't you just-" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't care, he is bound to send another spy, but I just don't care anymore! Tomorrow night we are playing Spin the Bottle again, tell all the boy and girl that came last time, please" Yumi's face was blank, Naruto could tell she would enjoy winding her father up.

Orochimaru poofed back into his hideout, he sighed.

"Finished bitching to your daughter?" Itachi asked.

"I need Kisame to keep a full watch on her," Orochimaru scowled.

"That's what happens when you keep them locked up and suddenly let them free" Itachi grinned.

"I think your right…" Orochimaru sighed.

Kisame came downstairs, "Ahhh, how did the reunion go?".

"I need you to keep a full watch on her," Orochimaru glared.

"That bad, huh?" Kisame grinned, "Alright, but next time, don't send me on missions for family," Kisame disappeared.


	8. In the Wardrobe

Yumi smiled, it was morning and tonight there was another sleepover, everyone accepted except Yanuko, Toruh (grounded for getting drunk) Neji (Didn't want to wet the bed again), Naruto (He had to "train" with Kakashi while Sasuke got to come here) and Lee (He was too freaked out from last time).

We still have an even number of five, this was gunna be fun.

She got some cereal and sat down, she was the first one up, Sasuke came down the stairs.

"I'm not coming to the sleepover" Sasuke yawned.

"You will, unless you want me to sing to you again" I gave him a nasty smile.

"Please don't do that, you remind me of your dad" Sasuke winced, "In fact you look a lot like him, pale skin, dark hair, long freaky tongue…" He trailed of when he noticed that Yumi was touching her forehead with her tongue.

"Bet you can't do that!" she smiled.

"Nope, I can barely touch my nose" Sasuke sighed.

"Get me a ruler" Yumi asked.

"Why?" Sasuke sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"I wanna see how long it is" she stuck her tongue out to it's full length.

Sasuke got a ruler from the den and handed it to her.

She placed her tongue next to the ruler, "It's two foot! I beat dad at something!" Yumi cheered.

"How long is his?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't be disgusting Sasuke!" Yumi smiled, Sasuke glared at her.

"Where's Naruto anyway? He's normally up before me" Sasuke asked.

"He's drinking with Kakashi, their "Training"," Yumi did air quotes.

"That was my training yesterday as well." Sasuke smiled.

"Are you still inviting Gaara?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

"You want another try at him!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I do not!" Yumi threw some cereal at him.

"You know he's become a lot friendlier since you came! Maybe he likes you!" Sasuke laughed, trying to dodge the attack.

"Or is it that you like him?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up" Yumi hissed.

"But it is true, before you came he used to just sit in the corner and not say anything, but ever since you kissed him he has talked to everyone, and it was the first time I saw him smile" Sasuke's face was suddenly serious.

"Hmm, your being serious, aren't you?" looking him in the face.

"That's because it's no joke, Gaara's never liked anybody, family, friends or crushes…" he trailed off.

Yumi needed to get everything ready, (and by that she meant, Sasuke got everything ready).

"So what are we playing tonight?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Spin the Bottle, Truth or dares and Lets get Wasted" Yumi sighed.

"Even after what your dad said?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Especially after!" Yumi grinned evilly.

"Your enjoying winding your father up aren't you?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Every moment!" Yumi laughed.

Yumi went into the freezer and got out Kakashi's alcohol ice pops, and gave one to everyone, Yumi took the wrapper off hers and licked it.

Yumi paused and tried to take away her long tongue from the cold ice, didn't work.

"Cwap" Yumi muttered, my tongue was stuck to the ice pop.

Gaara looked over.

"Holy shit your tongue!" Gaara choked.

"My tonges nop per problem" Yumi tried to pull her tongue, no effect.

"Yumi?" asked Sasuke.

"On't. Hay. _Anythang_" Yumi growled.

Sasuke laughed, "You deserve that for forcing me to come here but now I'm used to it, this sleepover is starting to turn my way!" Sasuke walked off laughing.

"I don't remember your tongue being that long…" Gaara said, looking thoughtful.

"Acks cos ik grooos an' sinks oo I whim" Yumi continued tugging.

"Ahhhhh! Owie…" Yumi screamed, she managed to part her tongue from the ice pop but the tip of her tongue was bleeding.

She glared at the ice pop and threw it in the bin.

"Ok, everyone in the girls room!" shouted Yumi to everyone.

Everyone ran up stairs, Yumi stayed down and washed her tongue under the sink, she watched a blood rolled down in spirals.

She turned around, somebody was here.

_Kisame_

She smiled and walked up the stairs giving him the finger.

"ok everyone! Which game should we place first?" Yumi smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Spin the bottle!" Ino cried.

"Ok then, but were not playing it Ninja style, just Normal" Yumi smiled.

They all sat in a circle as Yumi put a empty bottle of Sake in the middle, she span the bottle and it stopped at Kankuro, who span it and it landed on Ino.

"Ok you two, in the wardrobe!" Yumi Pushed them into the wardrobe.

"How will we know they are kissing?" Sasuke asked.

"That's when Hinata steps in, Hinata? Are they kissing?" Hinata shook her head.

Yumi kicked the door, "Come on wimps!" she laughed.

Hinata nodded her head, a minute later they came out.

"Ok Ino the Bottle for the Next two!" Yumi smiled.

Ino span the bottle and it landed on Sasuke, he span it an it landed on Tenten.

They both went in the wardrobe, Yumi looked at Hinata.

She nodded.

They came got and Tenten span the bottle.

It landed on Yumi, who smiled and closed her eyes as she span the bottle, when it stopped she opened her eyes, Shikamaru looked shocked.

Yumi got up and went into the wardrobe Shikamaru followed her.

When they got in Yumi didn't look him in the face.

"I understand if you don't-" Yumi whispered but Shikamaru cut her off by sticking his tongue down her throat.

Yumi was shocked, but that didn't stop her from doing the same.

"Your tongue is long…" he mumbled, trying to get the words out.

"I forgot to shrink it" Yumi muttered, "Wait a sec,".

"Don't, please," Shikamaru moaned.

They continued for five minutes, then they got out, "Finally! You were in there for ages!" Ino cried.

Yumi stuck her long tongue out at her, everyone apart from Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara yelped.

"Ahhh, so THAT'S why you were so long in there Shikamaru!" Kiba smiled as Shikamaru sat down.

"How do you keep that thing in your mouth and still talk?" asked Tamari.

"Simple! There is a tube that I keep it in! like a snake!" Yumi opened her mouth, it was true, her tongue disappeared down a tube and when she pushed the tube the tongue came out fully.

Yumi closed her mouth and sat down as Shikamaru span the bottle, it landed on Sasuke again, he span the bottle and it landed on Hinata, whom at this point looked terrified.

Sasuke lifted her from the circle and onto her feet, "Come on" he sighed.

"Gaara could you use your third eye?" Yumi asked.

Gaara made an eye out of sand and it zoomed into a gap in the door, he nodded.

They lasted one more minute before Hinata came out with a red face.

Sasuke sat down as Hinata span the bottle with shaking hands, it landed on Tamari, who span it, Shikamaru.

They went into the wardrobe and lasted longer than Yumi and him.

That really pissed her off, if she was gunna make her father angry she needed to be the in there longer than them.

They came out and Shikamaru span the bottle, it landed on Yumi,

_ahhh, here's my chance_

She span the bottle and it landed on Gaara.

They both went in the wardrobe and he immediately stuck his tongue down her throat before she could say anything.

"Your keen" she murmured, struggling to get the words out.

"That's because I like you" he whispered, he took his mouth away from mine and looked at me.

She remembered what Sasuke had said this morning.

_Maybe he likes you!_

It rang through her like a bell, she smiled.

"You were my only friend in a while" Gaara smiled.

"Friend?"

"Ok, crush"

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"If-" Gaara cut her off again but shoving his tongue down her throat.

They stayed like that for five more minutes until the door opened, it was Ino, Gaara and Yumi immediately stopped lip-locking.

"Jesus guys! You've bin in there for 10 minutes! We are still here you know!" Ino smirked.

They both blushed and got out the wardrobe, they sat down, everyone stared at them.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Yumi changed the subject.

Everyone put their hands up.

"Ok, then! Who wants to the quiz master?" Yumi coughed.

Nobody put their hand up.

"Fine I'll do it" Yumi sighed.

"Ok, Ino, Truth or dare?" Yumi smiled evilly.

"Truth" Ino smiled evilly as well.

"Ok, since you like Sasuke…Who do you think is the hottest apart from Sasuke?" Yumi asked.

"Kiba! Although Shikamaru comes close" Ino smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba cheered.

"Oh, Tenten!-" Yumi was cut off by the sound of the door slamming, and slow steps up the stairs.

Naruto opened the door, fell on the ground and snored.

"Hmm, this just got interesting" Yumi smiled evilly.

"Ok change of plan! There is a new game called Do Stuff to Naruto!" Yumi cheered.


	9. Daddies Little Slut

"Girls get out the makeup, boy you need to carry Kakashi up stairs, he's properly out cold as well" Yumi grinned.

Everyone scrambled to get stuff, the girls came up with makeup, "Ok! What should he do to him!" Yumi asked the girls crowding round Naruto.

"Lets make him look like Orochimaru and put him in bed with Kakashi!" Tenten laughed.

"Great idea" Yumi laughed.

"In that case we need ear rings! Hair extensions! Hair dye! Pale makeup! A dress! And a butt bow!" Yumi cried.

---------------------------

When they were finished Naruto looked very much like Orochimaru, They had made Kakashi look like Kabuto as well.

"Remind me never to get on this girls bad side…" They stared in horror at the too drunk men and lifted them into a bed, they a taken a picture of Kakashi in bed with the fake Orochimaru before he looked like Kabuto, the girls said they were gunna use it for blackmail.

The boys put Naruto and Kakashi in a crude position, Yumi told them to take the boys shirts off as well, to make it look like they had been doing something rude.

Yumi laughed when they finished, "Ok, should we go back to truth and dares?" Yumi asked.

"I'm tired, I'm just gunna go to sleep…" Hinata drooped.

"Hinata's right, we should all go to sleep" Kiba yawned.

The boys got up and left the room while the girls got into bed.

Yumi looked out the window, something moved, Yumi stared at thing, it was Kisame he looked up, to gestured her to follow him.

Yumi got dressed and went down stairs.

------------------------

Sasuke out the bathroom to see Yumi going down the stairs, the front door slammed.

_I wonder where she's going?_

Sasuke walked back in the bedroom,

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"hmm?"

"At the other sleepover did Yumi sleepwalk?" Sasuke asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I just saw her go downstairs and out the door" Sasuke yawned.

"She properly couldn't sleep and went outside for some fresh air" Shikamaru trailed off.

"mmm, your right" Sasuke started to snore.

A few minutes later Gaara's eyes snapped open, he slowly got up and went downstairs.

--------------------

"Yumi, I need you to follow me" Kisame moaned.

"Not until you tell me why!" Yumi smiled evilly.

"Tch, Fucking kids!" Kisame grabbed her arm and pulled her along but she slipped away.

"I said I'm not going until you tell me!" Yumi smiled.

"Your Father wants to speak to you!" Kisame shouted.

"About the sleepover, I guess he's pretty pissed then," Yumi sighed.

"Oh and I knew you were there, that why I stayed in the closet so long!" Yumi grinned spitefully.

"Do you enjoy winding your dad up?" Kisame frowned.

"Look! You keep a girl locked away from all the good things and then you give them to her all at once?! Of course I'm gunna enjoy it!" Yumi scowled.

"What did he ever do to you?" Kisame glared.

Gaara had finally caught up with her, he hid behind a tree, someone was with her.

"He got me bitten by some mutated snake that's what!" Yumi screamed.

"Mutated snake?" Kisame asked.

Yumi sighed, "You know that Orochimaru used to experiment on children?" Kisame nodded, "Well, one day he said it was my turn, so he put me on this chair and he brought out this snake-thing with fur instead of scales, he made it bite me, afterwards I started to become sickly, but I said I didn't care, I said I had helped daddy with his research, he started to cry. I started blacking out for day and then waking up, I started to go off my food and it was clear that I was going to die, on that day he only had one hope left, to seal a demon inside of me to make me stronger, so I could fight it, he got the Akatsuki to find a demon and he sealed inside of me, the four tails,".

"Ahhh, yes, after that old man died with it in him, the demon needed a new host, so Orochimaru took it off our hands, hmmm, that old man was powerful…" Kisame smiled.

"The animal is a bird, half black and half white, it gives me use of all Jutsu's, as long as I learn them that is" Yumi sighed.

Gaara froze with shock, She had demon too? They had more in common than he had thought.

"Ok, so your still pissed off, but this is now and your father wants to speak to you" Kisame sighed.

"I'm going back to bed" Yumi started to walk away, towards Gaara.

"Fuck," Gaara whispered, he ran.

Yumi stopped,

"He's gone" Yumi Yawned.

"Come on then, if I don't get you to him quickly them he's gunna be even more pissed" Kisame sighed.

------------------------

Gaara ran back to the house and closed the door as quickly and quietly as he could, then turned round and jumped.

"Where have you been?" Kankuro asked.

"How-"

"I saw you leave" he glared, "I woke Tamari and Yumi was gone too, where is she?" Kankuro scowled.

Gaara explained what happened up until now.

"We have to find her," Kankuro ran upstairs and a few minutes later came with everybody.

They looked everywhere, but there was no trace of Yumi.

------------------------

"You wanted to see me?" Yumi asked coldly.

"Yes, your getting quite out of hand as I've heard" Orochimaru didn't look at her, "Spin the Bottle again…" he hissed.

"You trap a demon in a girl and she goes bad" Yumi smiled wickedly.

"Your coming home where I an keep an eye on you" Orochimaru scowled.

"Hell, no!" Yumi backed away, "I like it here, it beats an old dusty room any day" Yumi smiled.

"You only like it here because you can act like a slut" he growled.

"Actually, it's the boys, they would love to get my tongue down their throats" Yumi smiled evilly, she enjoyed the redder his face got.

"Quite a few of them already have…" Yumi smirked.

"Shut up…" Orochimaru whispered.

"What? You afraid one of them will take me away from you?" Yumi asked.

"Or are you afraid of what they'll do to me if I were alone with them" she whispered.

"I said, Shut up!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Why couldn't you turn out like a normal girl?" he sighed.

"Compared to the other girls, I am normal! Asked Kisame, he saw how happy everyone was when it was there turn to go into the wardrobe…" Yumi laughed.

"Or was that just me?" Yumi asked herself.


	10. Blood Pact

"Why are you doing this to me?" Orochi asked.

"You no very well your not my father, the demon inside of me killed my true parents" Yumi spat, "Don't look innocent, I saw it in your memories!"

"I bet if I looked deep enough I could find the memories as well.." Yumi whispered.

"You-you don't understand" Orochimaru murmured.

"Yes I do! You stole me for experiments and when I nearly died, you tried to save me because I called you daddy" Yumi spat, then sighed.

"Still, you were the one that looked after me and saved my life, so I guess I owe you a little respect" she sat down next to him.

"Even though, I did all of that and never told you…you still forgive me?" Orochimaru asked.

"What do you want me to do? Punish you?" Yumi scowled.

He nodded.

"Your crazy! I give you the choice, pain or no pain and you pick pain?" Yumi sighed.

"Please, it's the only way I could forgive myself…" She was shocked to here Orochimaru's pleading tone.

"If I do that to you I won't forgive myself!" Yumi whined.

"You do it to me and I'll do it to you then," Orochimaru sighed, "Please".

Yumi got out a kunai and cut a Y in his arm, he hissed. She handed the blood kunai to him, "Your turn".

He looked away as he carved an O in her arm, Yumi gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Orochimaru dropped the kunai, he sighed.

"You know what we've just done?" Orochi asked.

"I know it's a blood pact, a pact that we will always remember each other" Yumi smiled and watched the rising sun, "I best get back now, Gaara will have told the others that I'm out." Yumi sighed.

"Have fun" waved Orochi.

"Wait! Did you just say Gaara?!" Orochimaru jumped up and ran after her but she disappeared.

Orochimaru sighed, "I need to meet that boy…"

----------------------------

Yumi made her was as quietly as she could through the front door, she had just managed to escape Orochimaru, she didn't want to get in trouble with her friends. She checked the bedrooms and they were all empty, she sighed.

_I knew they would go looking for me_

Gaara met up with everyone, at the point, they looked for hour but they couldn't find Yumi.

They all had to give up and go to the house, Naruto pushed the door, it was already open, they stepped through the kitchen and nobody was there, but hot pancakes were.

"Who made these?" asked Tenten.

"I'll give you three guesses" Sasuke moaned pointing at the sofa.

Yumi lay there, blood dripping from half wrapped bandages.

"Holy crap, what did she do?" exclaimed Ino.

"I dunno," Tamari poked her, she didn't move, "But it doesn't seem to bother her too much.".

Gaara stared at the blood.

"Yumi! Wake up! Yumi!" Shikamaru shoved her gently.

"What is it?" Yumi whispered.

"We've been out looking for you! Where have you been? Why is your arm bleeding," Shikamaru asked.

"I fell…" Yumi hesitated.

"You don't get that kind of a cut from falling…someone did this with a kunai, who?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing I'm fine" Yumi growled.

"No your not! Your losing a lot of blood, who did this to you!?" everyone looked at the massive puddle of blood on the floor.

"I said I fell! I'm fine!" Yumi shouted.

Tamari bent down and unwrapped the bandages, she gasped as she saw the deep, circle cut.

"She couldn't have got this from falling, its impossible" Tamari exclaimed.

"It's a number!" Ino said.

"No it's a letter, I'll give you one guess who's name starts with O and knows Yumi." Shikamaru sighed.

"Orochimaru" Gaara whispered.

"Did Orochimaru do this to you?" Sasuke asked.

Yumi looked away, "He did, didn't he" Sasuke frowned.

"Don't blame this on him, I told him to do it…" Yumi trembled.

"What?!" Kiba cried.

"You ASKED him to do that!? I don't think so" Ino exclaimed.

"I did the same to him, I marked a Y on his arm…" Yumi whispered, she handed Sasuke the bloody Kunai.

"Why?" Sasuke Muttered.

"It's a blood pact…I guess you had a fight with him" Shikamaru sighed.

Yumi nodded.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Sasuke asked.

"He wouldn't do that…" Yumi hissed.

"Really?" Sasuke looked her in the eye.

Yumi stormed off, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

_How could they even think that he would…_..

Yumi jumped out of the window and raced towards the waterfall.

------------------------------

Gaara didn't know what had just happened, he allowed the only person he trusted get hurt.

He, sighed looking at the pool of blood, the others had gone to bed now and he was left sitting there.

"I don't believe this!" a cry came from upstairs.

Gaara ran upstairs, and Ino glared the windowsill, it had blood on it.

"She's gone again!" Ino growled.

"To the waterfall by the looks of it," Shikamaru looked at the blood on the tree's.

"Well I'm not looking for her!" Ino stormed back into the girls room.

Shikamaru turned around and Gaara was already gone, "Hmmm, troublesome…"

---------------------------

Gaara had found Yumi sitting by the edge of the pool, he sat down next to her.

"I was worried" he smiled.

"So I'm I, what if they think my dad…" she stopped.

"They won't, No matter how evil he is he wouldn't do that to his own flesh and blood." Gaara whispered.

Yumi hugged him, "It means a lot that you care" she whispered.

They sat there silently for a few minutes, "Do you-" Yumi started

Gaara cut her off and kissed her, "I hate it when you do that" Yumi moaned.

"You know I like you, but do you like me?" Gaara whispered.

"If I didn't would I be letting you kiss me?" Yumi groaned.

They kissed for a few more minutes, then Naruto came bursting through the forest.

"Yumi! The others said Orochimaru hurt you I-" Naruto stopped.

Yumi and Gaara broke apart, "Err, was I interrupting something?"

"No, Naruto now go!" Yumi pushed him away and he ran away laughing.

She sat down and sighed.

"Your blushing…" Gaara said, he looked amused.

"am not" Yumi tried to hide her face.


	11. Payback

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Why are you blushing?" Gaara smiled evilly.

"I'm not!"

"Why though?"

Yumi punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt"

"Good, it'll teach you to stop kissing me!"

Yumi resumed kissing him, this time with her long tongue.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…" a cold voice came from behind Gaara, Orochimaru stood over them.

Gaara was so shocked that he fell in the water, Yumi laughed, then stopped when she saw her dad trembling with rage.

Gaara tried to swim underwater but Orochimaru pulled him out and sat him on the ground.

"Yumi….." Orochimaru gave Gaara a death glare.

"Who is your….friend?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Umm, dad meet Gaara! Gaara meet dad! Ok we'll be going now!" her and Gaara disappeared.

Orochimaru growled.

------------------------

"You were lucky he didn't tear your head off strait away!" Yumi giggled, she ran to the front door holding Gaara's hand.

"He properly would have if we had stayed any longer" Gaara sighed.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, Yumi opened the door and jumped, all the people from the sleepover stared at them.

Yumi quickly pulled her hand away from Gaara's.

"Naruto told us…" Sasuke smirked, "So what I said was true! You do like Gaara!".

Yumi smiled politely, "Excuse me a moment".

She ran upstairs, everyone followed her, she went into Naruto's room and closed the door behind her but everyone stood at the door listening.

"Oh hey Yumi!…Oh crap" there was a crash and Naruto screamed.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, "I have kunai!".

"Those won't stop me!" Yumi hissed.

There was a sickening crack and Naruto groaned.

"Shut up I went lightly on you!" Yumi growled.

The door opened and Yumi walked past, the skin on her knuckles were broken.

"Ahhh, she's so violent!" Gaara smiled.

They all looked inside to Naruto's room, which was now trashed and Naruto was leaning against the wall groaning, "What did she do?" Kiba asked.

Naruto had two black eyes, a bust lip and he said she had punched and kicked him in the stomach three times.

"Go get Kakashi…" he groaned.

-------------------

"Well it seems you have, two black eyes, a bust lip and two broken ribs," Smiled a medial-nin.

"Thank you, we'll take care of him from now" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto got out of the hospital bed and walked over to Kakashi, "Yumi's a-" Kakashi cut him off.

"Please don't make her angry again, she scares me.." Kakashi sighed.

Yumi had stayed at home while everyone else went to the hospital, she said he was being a wimp.

When they all got home Naruto glared at Yumi, "You still haven't told me what I've done!".

"You told everyone that me and Gaara were kissing by the waterfall" Yumi was eating ramen.

"But it was true!" Naruto smirked.

"Some truths shouldn't be told, now my dad knows!" Yumi scowled.

"So? Shouldn't you be spending time with the love of your life" Naruto smiled evilly.

"No, he's training…" Yumi finished off her ramen.

"So you don't deny that Gaara is the love of your life?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not, we actually have a lot in common!" Yumi smiled.

"What?" Naruto's gaze narrowed.

"Well, we both have no parents and we both have a demon inside of us" Yumi grinned.

She started to wash the dishes

"Ahhh, well if that's what your looking for then I have both!" Naruto grinned, then stopped, he got up and scowled at Yumi.

"What are doing" Yumi backed away.

"I just remembered that you put me in bed with Kakashi dressed up as Orochimaru!" Naruto grinned evilly.

"and?" Yumi giggled, "It was funny!".

"You've already beaten me up! And done that! So that means I'm granted payback" he smirked.

"Get away from me, Naruto!" Yumi pointed a wooden spoon at him that she had just cleaned.

"You hurt your arm yesterday and you hurt it today hurting me! Your in no condition to fight back!" Naruto glared.

"My flute-" Yumi growled.

"if were you left it, upstairs…" Naruto smirked.

"I'm warning you!.." Yumi wasn't sure what she was threatening him with.

"Face it! Right now your powerless…" Naruto grinned.

"Come any closer and I will hurt you.." Yumi voice wavered, Naruto smiled,

_Crap I'm so dead_

He came closer and Yumi tried to back up but hit the wall behind her.

Yumi ran trough the house trying to find a place to hide, she looked up and found a ceiling fan.

-------------------------

Naruto growled as he looked through the house, he couldn't find Yumi,

"You can't hide forever!" Naruto shouted, he listened carefully for a few moments, so he could just listen to the sounds around him, he heard somebody breathing, he looked up.

"Crap…" Yumi muttered, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't care, now come down!"

"No!"

"You can't stay up there forever, come down"

"No"

"Alright then," Naruto walked over to the fan switch.

"No! don't!" Yumi shouted.

Naruto flipped the switch, the fan started to spin slowly then it got faster and faster, Naruto laughed.

Yumi's grip slipped from the bar and she went flying into Naruto's arms.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be getting your revenge?" Yumi asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto dropped Yumi with a thud.

"Ok I'm done, it was fun enough seeing you spin like that" Naruto walked off laughing.


	12. Dates

The rest of the day dragged on, after Naruto's stunt Yumi broke another of his ribs and Kakashi taught them yet another move that Yumi already knew.

Yumi slowly wrapped the covers around her as she got into bed, she had been surprised that Orochimaru hadn't tried to talk with her today and that Kisame had also given up on his attempts to follow her, maybe he finally excepted that his daughters growing up…

Yumi drifted off into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------

That morning Yumi got up to a crash, she came running down the stairs wearing a kimono.

"What's going on?!" Yumi screamed at Sasuke, over the crashes.

"I stuck Kakashi and Naruto together with chakra glue, it keeps them stuck together and they can't disappear from each other or use chakra to get it unstuck" Sasuke smiled.

"And their trying to figure out how to get it off?" Yumi sighed, the crashes had stopped.

Sasuke smile widened.

There was a knock on the door just before the crashes resumed and Yumi went to get it after being very annoyed at Sasuke for being a lazy bastard.

Yumi opened the door, it was Tamari, "Hey! All the girls are going shopping today! Do you wanna come?"

"Sure! When is it?" Yumi smiled.

"We meet at the Yaoi Shop at 2, see ya there!" Tamari ran off, not even noticing the crashes.

Yumi ran upstairs to figure out what to wear.

-------------------------------------------

She ended up wearing a short black crop top with a short skirt, casual wear for her.

When she was at the Yaoi store Tenten and Ino wear already there and wear waiting for Tamari, Hinata, Toruh and Yanuko, but it didn't take them long to come.

They spotted Gaara at the ramen bar and decided to join him before their big shopping spree.

"Hey Gaara, Watcha up to?" Yumi smiled.

"Oh, nothing, listen, I was wondering if you wan to go for a picnic tonight?" Gaara asked, trying to hide a blush.

"Sure! Where will it be?" Yumi asked.

"Hokage Mountain, meet me there at 9, ok?" Gaara finished off his ramen.

"Kay! See you there!" Yumi and her friends ran away giggling.

"A picnic! On Hokage Mountain! So romantic!" Toruh sighed.

"We have got to find you the perfect outfit! Follow us!" Ino grabbed her hand and they ran faster.

------------------------------------------

Ino had taken her to the best clothes shop in the Hidden leaf village, it was expensive but Yumi thought she had enough.

They had took ages to find a great dress, hours of Yumi popping on dozens of dresses until one caught her attention, a perfect little black, Knee-length dress.

"It's Perfect!" Tamari cried.

"It's Beautiful" Hinata sighed.

"It's a little expensive" Toruh looked at the tag.

"I can handle 10'000 yen!" Yumi smiled.

Yumi took the dress to the counter and payed for it, next they went to go get some shoes where Yumi picked some expensive short heels.

She sighed.

"I'm all out of money…" Yumi frowned.

"I'm not surprise the price on those shoes! Who would charge so much?!"

Ino cried.

They got lunch at the ramen bar, Gaara had gone ages ago.

When they had finished Yumi thanked them and went back home, she hummed as she walked through the door.

"Where have you been? And why are you so happy?" Naruto growled, he was still stuck to Kakashi.

Just cos your unhappy doesn't mean I have to be" Yumi stuck her tongue

Out, Naruto tried to get up but Kakashi kept him down.

"Sit down Naruto, my shows are on" Kakashi mumbled.

Yumi skipped up the stairs to get ready for her date.

She got out her stuff and put it on the heels and the dress were a perfect match and her glossy black curls (she used a curler, normally her hair is strait) tumbled down her back. She finished her makeup and came downstairs and the other three were having ramen (She refused to come downstairs and eat as she needed to get ready).

Naruto looked at Yumi and choked, Kakashi just stared at her, his mouth agape (Was it? You can't really tell with the mask) and Sasuke had a nosebleed allover his ramen, Yumi threw a towel in his face.

"I'm going out" Yumi declared.

"We can see that!" Kakashi exclaimed, getting out of his dream like state.

"With who?" Naruto coughed.

"Gaara" Yumi smiled.

"Lucky bastard…" Sasuke muttered, looking at his bloody ramen.

Yumi threw a scowl at him before closing the front door, she hummed happily.

_If that was their reaction then Gaara's gunna go nuts _

In fact Yumi was so happy she didn't even check if anyone was following her, and that was her mistake.

The last thing she remembered was hands coming over her mouth and she blacked out.


	13. Rescued

Yumi woke up, her hands hurt, she looked and she was chained, in a dungeon.

_If this is a stalker……_

She easily escaped the chains and she walked over to the door, it was locked.

_Ugh, duh_

She tried to disappear out of the dungeon, her chakra was blocked, she gasped, the only person that could block her chakra was her-

The door opened to reveal a tall figure, they stepped in and crouched to look her right in the eye.

"Hello, Yumi" Orochimaru hissed.

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara growled.

It was almost midnight and she still hadn't come.

He got up, leaving the picnic and charged over to Kakashi's house.

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto mumbled as he got up, someone was banging on the door, Sasuke was already down the stairs.

"Who is it?" Naruto whispered.

"Yumi forgetting her key most likely" Sasuke yawned, he opened the door.

"Where's Yumi!" Gaara barked, taking them off guard.

"Man, she was with you wasn't she?" Naruto sighed.

"Don't tell me you lost her!" Sasuke growled.

"She didn't show up!" Gaara scowled.

"Well she was really happy so she wouldn't have ditched you, maybe someone abducted her?" Naruto sighed.

"In that case we have to find her" Kakashi came downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------

"Why did you put me in here?" Yumi growled.

"Because I feel you have been neglecting my rules.." Orochi gave her a cold glare.

"I brought you here to keep an eye on you" he smiled nastily.

"You took me away from the Hidden Leaf!" Yumi cried.

"No, your still in here, but I didn't take you out of that village" Orochi scowled.

"Are you gunna?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry, I won't, not until after we capture the village…" Orochimaru smiled nastily.

"What?! You can't capture this village!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Why not? Who is going to stop me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder as he walked out of the dungeon.

"Me for a start! The others will rescue me!" Yumi screamed.

"And that's when I trap them…and when I have them, you'll follow unless you want your friends to get hurt.." he spat at his daughter.

"You're a monster!" she screamed running at him, he easily blocked her.

"That's never stopped me before, and besides, your no more of a monster than me…" Orochimaru smiled nastily.

"Your wrong…" Yumi looked away.

"You're the daughter of a monster, not to mention the monster I put inside of you…" Orochimaru sneered.

"Your not my father, not my true one anyway!" Yumi spat.

"Hmm, you under estimate me, ever since I first talked to you after you entered the Konoha, I have learned very quickly, I can easily put in fake memories.." he smiled triumphantly.

"W-what?" Yumi was shocked.

"Your flute doesn't work on me unless I allow it, I only pretended to be your fake father.." he started to plait her long black hair but she slapped his hand away.

"That would be impossible!" she backed away from him.

"Again, you under estimate me, I taught you everything you know, I know a way past all your moves.." he glared coldly.

"I would have thought you would be smart enough to figure that out, you get most of your looks from me.." Orochimaru smiled.

He was right, Yumi's black hair and pale skin matched his, she scolded herself for being so ignorant.

"Hmm, looks like your all played out, pity" he slammed the dungeon door and the dungeon was left silent.

"That's wear your wrong…father" a laugh echoed through the darkness of the dungeon.

-------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up, she had pasted out from lack of food.

_Maybe I should have had dinner_

"You finally woke up then" Sasuke hissed, Yumi yelped.

"What are you doing here?!" she scowled, she saw that Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Tamari, Tenten and Hinata were here too.

"We tried to rescue you, Dumbass!" Sasuke glared.

Yumi wasn't listening, "I'm sorry I didn't show up for our date Gaara".

"Don't worry, it's not like you planned this" Gaara sighed.

"My father can be a bit overly protective" Yumi smiled.

"A LITTLE?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok, a lot" Yumi sighed.

"So how we gunna get out of this?" Tamari sighed.

"I'm not sure, he blocked all our chakra and after fighting I don't think I can bust that door down…" Kakashi sighed.

"He blocked my chakra, but only the chakra he knows about" Yumi smirked, they all looked at her.

"My father thinks he knows all of my moves, but he's wrong, I always practiced my own techniques, as the Yonbi commanded me.." Yumi smiled.

"You have the Yonbi inside of you?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Naturally, this means I can enter many types of Para elemental chakra rarely seen outside kekkei genkai" Yumi sniffed.

"and this means?…" Naruto asked.

"She can use almost anything, like Sasuke can use fire, she can use wood, ice, shock waves-" Shikamaru replied.

"And flesh, not to mention hundreds other fusions" Yumi reached towards her arm, but instead of stopping when she touched flesh, her hand sank right through, and she brought out a kunai.

"Hmmm, interesting…" Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"How long had that been in there?" Kiba grimaced.

"Since I was five…" Yumi walked towards the door, made hand signs and the metal sank into the ground.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?!" Sasuke growled.

"Because I would rather have not revealed the only chance of defeating my father to him!" Yumi glared and she gestured to everyone to follow her as she walked out of sight.

"So, where are we?" Yumi asked.

She looked around to see steel walls that were lit with torches.

"We're in an underground chamber, just outside the village" Kakashi replied.

"Right, so they won't mind if I do this!" Yumi did hand signs and the wall next to her sank into the ground, revealing a bare soil wall, a few bits of dirt crumbled down.

"Hmm," Yumi did hand signs again, the soil was pushed to one side and roots of trees formed a tunnel going up.

"How come you didn't show us this before?" Naruto asked.

"I had to make sure that there were no sound village spys in the village, if there were then they would tell my father what I could do and he would find yet another way past my technique" Yumi made sure everyone was in the tunnel before raising the metal wall again so they couldn't be followed, she slowly closed up the tunnel as they progressed through it.


	14. Surprise Visitor

"Why are you doing that?" Ino asked.

"Having the Yonbi inside of me makes me knowledgeable with nature, it's important that everything is put back exactly where it was, plus, I'm paranoid" Yumi sighed, she continued closing up the tunnel.

"What about?" Kiba asked.

"This is the first time my fathers done something so extreme, he is obviously stressed, and if they found where I made that hole in the wall, he could get someone to drill through it, even though he doesn't know I can do this, he's extremely smart and he would figure it out quickly" Yumi looked worried.

They climbed through the tunnel until they finally saw the end, they climbed onto the grass and Yumi closed the hole up.

"It's almost morning!" Hinata yawned.

"I'll have a word with your sensei's, you can all have a day off of training" Kakashi said, wearily.

"I need to see the Hokage," Yumi muttered.

"why?" Shikamaru asked.

"To tell him that daddy dearest is planning to invade the village Hidden in the Leaves" Yumi yawned.

"This is serious" Kakashi scowled at the ground, "Ok then everyone go back to their beds except Yumi, we will pay a visit to the Hokage".

Everyone groaned and slowly shuffled their way to the village while Kakashi and Yumi disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" the Hokage asked Yumi, they had told the Hokage what Yumi heard and he took them to a small room.

"Positive," Yumi nodded.

"Hmm, this is bad, I will have to find more ninja, perhaps, the other villages would help me…" the Hokage thanked them.

Yumi left and started to walk.

Yumi sighed as she walked through the streets, Kakashi had disappeared to tell the sensei's what had happened, although he wasn't to keen to leave Yumi on her own, because of the kidnapping earlier but Yumi just laughed and asked him if he remembered anything the past few hours.

A kunai flew at her, she easily caught it in her hand and threw it back in the exact direction, there was a groan.

Kisame jumped out of the darkness and pulled a Kunai out of his hand, "Daddy isn't going to please that you escaped" Kisame smirked.

"Daddy isn't gunna hear it from you…" Yumi whispered, she had a deadly look in her eye, "HE dares to lock me up and then tell me that he twisted me to his will! He DARES to call me weak! I'm angry… but I guess I can take it out on you!" Yumi wasn't joking, she was going to kill.

He tried to react quickly but he was taken off guard, and he couldn't do hand signs with his hand.

She did hand signs and his flesh started to mutate, it became twisted and mangled, he screamed.

She kept his face clear from damage as she walked up to him, she gave him a cold blooded stare and watched with a malicious smile as she slowly and painfully twisted and torn his flesh with the direction of her hand, her long, snakelike tongue came out as she laughed, she had never looked so much like Orochimaru.

Blood poured out of Kisame's eyes and mouth, Yumi had saw her father kill hundred of people, she wasn't squeamish of mangled flesh or blood.

Soon Kisame stopped screaming, she scowled, she kicked him in the face and he didn't move, his body was not so mangled that it just looked like a lump of flesh and blood with bones sticking out.

Ever since Kabuto told her how to heal, she had developed her own technique on how to kill.

She sniffed as she made hand signs and his body slowly sank into the ground, leaving no trace of blood.

She continued to walk her way home

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up, she groaned when she remembered everything that happened last night, she stopped when she remembered about Kisame, she smiled.

As she got dressed a knock came on her door, "Yumi! You awake?" Naruto shouted through her door.

"Yeah! What is it?" Yumi put on her skirt.

Naruto opened the door and stopped, his eyes hovering over her bra.

"Big, aren't they?" Yumi smirked.

Naruto jumped and looked her in the face, "I wasn't looking!" he whined, "Anyway breakfast is ready…" he closed the door in a sulk.

Yumi finished getting dressed and went downstairs, as soon as she sat down a knock came on the door, Naruto looked at her expectantly, she sniffed as she got up and opened the door, immediately a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out, the hand pulled her away from the door and made her run through the forest, she blinked when she saw that Gaara was making her run through the forest.

He stopped behind a tree and looked behind to make sure nobody was following them, then he pushed Yumi against a tree and his lips crashed onto hers.

She was a little surprised at Gaara for being so quick but that didn't stop her from playing along.

"Your quick" Yumi smirked as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, their tongues started to play, he licked her lip, causing her to try and hold back a moan.

"I saw you kill Kisame last night" he groaned.

"And?" Yumi smiled maliciously.

"You made me wanna kill someone too…" Gaara whispered.

"I guess we both have a murder fetish" Yumi smirked, she bit his lip hard, a line of blood rolled down his chin, Yumi licked the wound clean, causing him to gasp.

He pulled away from her mouth and made sweet butterfly kisses down her neck, he stopped at a point and started to suck, making the moan Yumi held back come out.

He smirked as his lips dived on hers again and his tongue franticly explored her mouth then start to play with her tongue, she licked and nipped his lips, when she took her mouth away from his mouth, their lips were red with blood.


	15. The Girl With no Soul

"Your not very gentle, are you?" he wiped the blood away from his mouth with a smirk.

"Says you, whom may I mention is pinning me against a tree right now…" she smiled evilly.

She nipped at his neck gently leaving small red marks down to his chest, she made her tongue long and started to kiss Gaara.

Her tongue easily overpowered Gaara's, he groaned, she was in complete control, thrust her tongue deep into Gaara's throat, nearly choking him.

"Not so rough…" Gaara whispered huskily.

"But I like it rough" Yumi smirked, Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, moving her closer to him.

"And I like it when I'm in control.." Gaara quickly overpowered her tongue, this took her surprise.

He licked her neck, making her groan, their tongues twisted and mingled, his tongue suddenly was very experienced.

"You've been practicing…" Yumi smirked.

"No I've just been hiding this from you.." Gaara's tongue lashed around hers, she never knew Gaara could do that.

Yumi groaned and licked his neck, then his chin and she gently bit his lip.

"Now, see how nice it is to do it gently? Too bad I'm not being gentle" he quickly bit her lip and a stream of blooded flowed down Yumi lips, she gasped.

"That hurt." Yumi whined.

His lips crashed onto hers and their tongues started to play yet again, this time it was more intense Yumi made licked down to his shoulder and sucked, he moaned, she wrapped a leg round him.

"Gaara! Where are you? Training has started" Tamari's voice echoed the forest, she was very close to them.

Yumi stayed behind the tree while Gaara ran towards her.

"I'm here! I was just coming!" Gaara smiled.

"Why are you so happy-? Wait, is that blood on your mouth?! There's marks all down your neck!" Tamari frowned.

"What have you been doing?" she gave him a penetrating look.

"Nothing! Lets go!" Gaara was growing paranoid.

"Wait!" Tamari looked behind the tree Gaara had just been behind to find a crouching Yumi with blood down her chin and top, she also had red marks on her neck, Tamari sighed, "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything…" she dragged Gaara away.

Yumi sighed in relief and disappeared towards the house.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yumi opened the door and stepped in.

"Where have you been? You answered the door and then you weren't there, hey is that blood on your shirt? What are those marks on your neck?" Naruto cocked his head in a wolfish way.

"Aiya! So many questions! Just forget about it.." Yumi tried to evade him my running up the stairs but he caught her arm.

He stared at her neck, "You have a hickey" he smirked.

"Shut up!" Yumi pulled her arm from his grip and glared at him.

"Gaara was at the door wasn't he?" Naruto made a wolf-like grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" Yumi scowled.

"I would also like to know why you have blood down your chin and blouse…" Naruto gave her a dirty look.

"Lets just say I'm not gentle when it comes to kissing…" Yumi ran up the stairs leaving Naruto standing there in shock

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up to the sound of shouting and kunai smashing together, she quickly ran to the window and looked outside, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting.

She sighed in relief, she had thought that Orochimaru had decided to attack the village.

She looked through her draws, trying to find something to where, she stopped and smiled at a Akatsuki dress that her father had packed, he had been giving her hints that he wanted her to join the Akatsuki, but if she did, she would be abandoning all her friends.

She sighed and decided to where her battling gear, she wanted to train today.

She didn't have breakfast but just went right outside.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Sasuke shouted.

"Going to train somewhere that I can't be disturbed!" She shouted back.

"You sure you'll be alright? Orochimaru could come and capture you at anytime you know!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll be fine! Stop worrying!" Yumi ran off into the forest, she had called Shikamaru and they were going to train together.

She stopped at a clearing and waited until the shadows a tree suddenly got longer and lunged at her, she jumped until the shadow could stretch no further, in the shadows she saw a outline of Shikamaru.

She slowly got out a piece of ripped clothe and wrapped it round her eyes.

"How do you plan to dodge my shadow if your blindfolded?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't" Yumi smiled.

"The-but…?" Shikamaru was confused, which was rare for him.

"Hit me with your strongest shadow! Now!" Yumi commanded, Shikamaru hesitated but still shot her with his shadow.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked, not sure were this was going.

"Make me do some stuff! I wanna see if I can break this jutsu!" Yumi told him, she was still blindfolded.

"Whatever, you won't beat it though…" Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a few moments, then smirked.

Yumi frowned, "I don't like the way it's taking you so long to think.."

Yumi hands were forced down to her top, were her hands lifted it up to reveal her bra.

"Hey!" Yumi shouted.

She suddenly felt a little snap and she was no longer forced to do his actions, she ran over to him and slapped him.

"Yumi, your-" Shikamaru started.

"I don't care if I broke your jutsu! Don't you dare ever think of doing that again!" she slapped him again.

"No! look down!" She saw the face of a shocked Shikamaru as she lifted her blindfold, she looked at her feet.

"W-what happened?" Yumi gasped, she no longer had a shadow.

"Your shadow…when you broke my jutsu, I had a hold of your shadow, it must have separated!" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Do you need a shadow to live?" Yumi asked.

"A shadow is the proof that somebody has a soul, you just lost that proof…" Shikamaru looked at her, his face blank.

"Do you need a soul to live?" Yumi asked, her voice suddenly becoming very cold.

"Yes and no, yes because it means you have a heart, without a heart you cannot love, fear, anger, and no because you will technically be living still…" Shikamaru looked away.

"I-..I think I'm going to go home…" Yumi looked horrified.

"Yumi, I-" Shikamaru whispered.

"Please…" she gave him a pleading look.

"Of course," he smiled, but sighed when Yumi was out of sight.


	16. A Plan to Get Drunk

**Pretty short chapter, name explains it all, thanx for all those peepz that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Anywho lets start!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi lay on her bed, twirling a lock of loose hair absently.

She looked at the ground and she still had no shadow, she had over reacted earlier, having no shadow wasn't that bad, inside she still had emotions, she was still human.

"_You the daughter of a monster, and you have a monster inside of you…"_

Orochimaru's words echoed through her mind, like a shout in a large cave.

Yumi sighed and went downstairs for something to eat, she suddenly tripped on a step and went tumbling down the stairs, Yumi landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"Fu-ck…" She murmured, struggling to get up, she had blood pouring out of the newly opened wound that her and her father had made.

_Some blood pact_

She cursed as she looked in the kitchen for bandages.

"I thought I heard somebody falling down the stairs.." Sasuke leaned against the front door.

"Shut up, Dumbass" Yumi muttered.

"Somebody's cranky.." he smirked.

"Shut up or I will hurt you.." Yumi scowled.

"Can I borrow your face my ass is going on holiday?" Sasuke's smirk widened.

Smash.

Yumi threw the nearest thing at Sasuke, it was a vase, it hit him squarely in the face.

"BITCH!" Sasuke tried to pull some of the shards from his face, there were hardly any.

"Your point?" Yumi smirked.

Naruto came running in and saw as blood was pouring down Sasuke's face, despite the fact there were only one or two shards embedded into his face.

"FUCK-SHIT! What did you do?!" Naruto shouted grabbing the bandages.

"He pissed me off" Yumi pouted.

"Not again" Kakashi groaned, coming down stairs.

"Don't start!" Yumi sighed, biting her toast.

"Hey guys!" Kiba knocked on the door.

"WHAT!?" they all chorused.

"Never mind…" Kiba mumbled scrambling away.

They immediately started arguing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This morning didn't go so well" Yumi sighed, she had got out the house as soon as she could and joined Ino, Hinata and Tamari.

"Sounds like you need a night out! Good! Lets go clubbing tonight!" Ino grinned.

"Your very straight foreword, aren't you?" Tamari sighed.

"I-ino's right, y-you need c-cheering up…" Hinata smiled nervously.

"Ok then, but not anything big, only us and Tenten" Yumi frowned.

"Deal!" Ino smiled and they all ran off to find something to wear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi ran up the stairs with a shopping bag, the boys were out drinking. She got into her bedroom and changed into the things she had bought, tight red leather pants and very revealing red leather top.

Yumi smiled when she looked into the mirror and let loose her hair and skipped out of the bedroom.

Remembering to take the key she opened the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Kakashi stood between her and the door in a second flat.

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Clubbing"

"Clubbing where?"

"does my privet life interest you so much you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I just want to make sure yourself captured again"

Yumi glared at him, "Club De-ja-vu, and no I don't need you to go with me, and no I'm not going to be captured again"

"Are you sure?" Kakashi raised the only visible eyebrow.

"Yes mother" Yumi rolled her eyes and reached for the handle but Kakashi stopped her.

"If you get captured we're not coming after you"

"Actually, you will find, that you were the ones that just got captured and I was the one who had to get us all out, I'm not going to drop my guard this time, stop worrying old man, I'll be fine" Yumi sighed, walking past Kakashi and closing the door, She turned round and Kakashi was there.

"For gods sake! Stop it!" Yumi groaned and stormed away.

Kakashi ceased to follow her as she made her way through the dark street, noting the spot that she had killed Kisame at, nothing remained, she had done a pretty good job, she smirked as she continued to walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's a teaser!**

**i'm gunna kill off one of the charaters in one or two chapters!**

**i'm evil:3**

**R&R**


	17. LightWeight

**Ok, again pretty short chapter, anyway the person doesn't die in this one butin the next chapter definatly!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi arrived at the club with no problem but the girls weren't there, Yumi waited for a couple of minutes.

She swore under her breathe when she saw them, they came running up to her.

"Why are you so late?!" Yumi frowned.

"Sorry, Hinata wouldn't put on any cool clothes but we gave her a little push and-" Ino smiled.

"By a gentle push she meant she got into the changing room at PUT them on her" Tamari sighed.

"ANYWAY! We have a surprise" Tenten gave an evil smile.

"I don't like surprises, or that look you all have in your eye right now" Yumi looked at them as if they were all crazy, which they probably were.

Ino clapped her hands, "Come on out!"

Suddenly Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and, amazingly, Gaara jumped out of the corner.

"We all got a date! We brought Gaara cos we new something was going on between you two! Naruto and Sasuke told us!" Tamari smiled.

They all looked very afraid when Yumi turned to Naruto with a sadistic smile.

"Uhhn" Naruto muttered when Yumi picked him up of the ground by his neck.

"**I'll deal with you later, tell Sasuke to run for his dear emo life**.." Yumi's voice was dangerously low.

She dropped Naruto and smiled at everyone, "Let's go in shall we?"

Everyone stared at her in silence, "What?" Yumi asked.

"Remind me **never** to upset Yumi.." Neji whispered to Shikamaru.

"Amen"

--------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got into the club Naruto tried his best to avoid Yumi, while they walked to the bar.

"Alright, who wants to get the first round?" Tamari asked.

"I'll get it!" Kiba rushed to the front of everyone " What does everyone want?"

"Tequila" Yumi smiled.

"Limoncello" Tenten grinned.

"Whisky" Tamari said, they everyone looked at her.

"Blue WKD" Ino sighed.

"Same as I-Ino" Hinata squeaked

"All of us want shots!" Naruto grinned wolfishly, "Drinking contest for the boys!"

"Ok then I'll have shot's as well!" Kiba beamed.

They waited till the drinks were coming before they chose a table, they boys were laughing as they downed shots, Neji was already passed out.

"Well there goes my date" Tenten sighed.

Shikamaru went out.

"And Mine!" Wailed Ino.

"They'll be fine, just a stomach pump.." Yumi trailed off as Naruto passed out as well, Hinata sighed.

It was a face off between Gaara and Kiba they had both had twelve shots each and there was a lot of shots left on the table, Yumi drained her tequila and got up.

She walked over to the table and to the boys disbelief, started to drain every single shot on the table and it had no effect on her.

"There, that was 15 and a tequila, I win" Yumi grinned and sat back down, they all stared at her in silence.

"What? Whenever I was allowed to go out I just got my escort drunk and practiced, I'm not a light-weight!" Yumi grinned, the shots started to take effect.

"I'm Irish" She smiled, her eyes glazed over, she looked at Gaara.

"You look like a panda…" She cocked her head, Gaara sighed.

"Why does she always have to pick on me?" he groaned.

"She has got a point dude, why have you got makeup on?" Kiba asked.

"It's not makeup, I never sleep because if I do the One-tailed Demon will eat away at my soul and force me to kill somebody" Gaara gave them a creepy look, then laughed.

"He **is** Yumi's type" Ino whispered, the girl's nodded.

"Errm, I don't like shot's" Yumi got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh god," Yumi got to the nearest toilet and a wave of puke came out, after she stopped her throat was rough and she had a headache, another wave of bile forced its way up Yumi's throat.

She coughed, "Well at least I'm sober now"

She walked out of the bathroom and sat down again, everyone looked at her.

"How do you feel?" Hinata asked.

"Like I just puked my guts out, how do you think?" Yumi snapped, Hinata jumped.

"I'm sorry, I just need some air" She sighed and started to walk out the club.

"Ok, Gaara is buying the next round!" Ino cried.

"I am?" He asked.

"Where is Kiba?" Neji asked getting up from the floor, he finally woke up but the other two were out stone cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can proberly guess who dies now:3 dramatic change starts ater the next chapter**


	18. Shikamaru's Mistake

**From the O to the M to the G!!!!**

**I'm really happy with this chapter!**

**Plz R&R sorry for the last 2 chapters, and this one, being late, I went to Scotland and there was no internet!!!!!!**

**I killed myself!**

**Yeah, I'm writing right now and I'm dead, I look good, I did a pretty good resurrection here…**

**Groan**

**Enough bad jokes let's start!**

**Gets popcorn**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yumi breathed in the fresh air deeply, trying to get the taste of bile from her mouth.

The air was incredibly relaxed, Yumi let her guard down, suddenly she incredibly tired, she felt her arms go limp and she had to lean against a wall for support.

"What-?" Yumi struggled to regain her strength, she had been drugged.

Yumi heard footsteps coming near her, she struggled to turn her head, Kiba was walking towards her.

"Kiba! Help I can mo-" Yumi cried but Kiba just grabbed her arm and shoved her in the alley, he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Kiba-?" a swirl of smoke surrounded Kiba and Shikamaru appeared.

"Shikamaru! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Yumi tried to scream but her voice couldn't handle it after puking.

Suddenly Yumi felt the use of her arms and legs being controlled, Shikamaru and Yumi looked down in unison and Yumi saw he had put a shadow control jutsu on her, he smirked.

"Now, there is a shadow clone of me and you in the bar, your drugged so you can't break my jutsu, and you are at my mercy" Shikamaru whispered in her ear huskily.

"I'm not at your mercy" Yumi fumed.

"Really?" Shikamaru leaned closer and thrust his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to do the same.

"Stop it!" Yumi struggled to get the words out.

"You'll have to beg" Shikamaru made her play games with his tongue.

"I'll kill you!" a tear rolled down Yumi cheek.

"Threats won't work" Shikamaru whispered her placed his hand on her thigh and his hand slowly creped upwards forcing her to do the same.

"How about this?" Gaara appeared behind Shikamaru and slashed him with his kunai, right on the neck.

Yumi dropped to the ground as Shikamaru's shadow jutsu wore off and he fell to the ground, blood spurting from his neck, he didn't move.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked, picking her up.

"I-I think so," She had enough strength to go up to Shikamaru and poke him with her foot.

"He's dead" Yumi sighed.

"They'll notice" Gaara frowned.

"Are you sure? We could say he ran away from home…" Yumi grinned.

"I think it would be better if we ran away, if we don't then they'll kill us" Gaara sighed.

"If your suggesting we join daddy dearest then please at your own risk, he'll properly start everyday trying to kill you" Yumi waved her hand.

"Maybe if we both joined the Akatsuki, he would accept me?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Hmmm, maybe, he has been wanting me to join the Akatsuki, and I'm pretty sure if I brought a willing member, he wouldn't try and kill you" Yumi looked thoughtful.

"So that's the plan? Go to your dad, Join Akatsuki, live?" Gaara asked.

"Yep! Lets pack! Meet you at the waterfall in an hour" Yumi smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi grabbed all of her things and quickly stuffed them into a black suitcase, taking a few seconds to look at the Akatsuki dress she was given.

"Hn, daddy please don't kill Gaara.." Yumi whispered and continued packing, when she had finished she walked to the door.

Sasuke's room was opposite hers, and as soon as she stepped out her room she found Sasuke was already standing outside her door.

"Where are you going?" He scowled

"To join the Akatsuki" Yumi smiled a little too sweetly.

"Can I come?" Sasuke asked.

Yumi looked at him in surprise, "hmm, why would you want to join the Akatsuki?"

"Because I'm bored and I hear they give out free donuts" Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"Fine, fine, I get it, revenge on your dead family, fine you can come, get your stuff" Yumi sighed as Sasuke ran back into him room.

Yumi walked downstairs and got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote;

_Dear friends,_

_Sorry about this, but it's the only option._

_Me and Gaara are going to live with my father because of an accident on the night I went to the club De-Ja-Vu, Shikamaru got carried away and tried to rape me, no big deal._

_Long story short, Gaara got a little angry and killed Shikamaru, so we decided that we should stay with daddy dearest otherwise we might be executed._

_You know we love you all but we must join the Akatsuki, it's the only way Orochimaru will let us stay, please we didn't mean any harm, after you have read this don't go looking for us, in fact, forget you ever met me or Gaara, if we come to a fight don't hold back, I don't deserve it._

_Again, we love you all please give this letter to everyone so they can understand why I left._

_Lot's of love, _

_Yumi & Gaara_

_P.S:_

_Sasuke wanted to come along too, so I think he wants to join the Akatsuki, so it will be me, Gaara and Sasuke leaving._

_Goodbye _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yumi smiled sadly and left the note pinned to the front door as Sasuke came down the stairs with a suitcase.

"Ready?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Sasuke smiled.

They walked out the front door and closed it quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat by the waterfall, he was bored and he started to make ripples in the water.

"Just behave! Okay? I'm the one who let you come!" Yumi's voice sighed as she walked up to the waterfall, she was being followed by Sasuke.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke and Gaara chorused.

"Gaara's here because he killed Shikamaru for me and he is my boyfriend, Sasuke is here because he wants to join the Akatsuki and he threatened to rip up the note I left" Yumi sighed sitting on a rock.

"Yumi, when your running from a criminal offence, you don't leave a note.." Gaara sighed.

"somebody had to, I'm not going to be one of those people who leave mysteriously and everyone looks for them but never finds them, our friends need to know the truth" Yumi looked away.

"Yumi, you do realize the moment we become members of the Akatsuki, we can't be their friends anymore" Gaara frowned.

"They've done nothing to us…" Yumi sighed.

"But we can't go back" Gaara said coldly.

"But I wish we could," Yumi whispered.

"Somebody's coming, we have to go" Sasuke broke up the moment, honestly so like him..

They set off in the direction of the Akatsuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi got out of bed and got dressed, he had a rough night, he had raided the sake cupboards and he had a bad hangover.

Her poured some coffee and he looked round the kitchen, something wasn't right, the house was extremely quiet, apart from Naruto throwing up.

Kakashi spotted a note pinned to the kitchen door, ripped it off and began to read it as he drank his coffee.

There was a smash as the coffee cup dropped on the floor along with the note, Kakashi ran to the door and towards the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto croaked, he slowly came downstairs and saw the smashed cup, he picked up the coffee stained note and read it.

"Crap, this is bad"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked, after she finished reading the note.

"Yes Hokage-dono" Naruto sighed, he had followed Kakashi and brought the note with him.

"Then Naruto? I need you to look for Shikamaru's body, Kakashi? Get all the other jonin and form a search party" Tsunade sighed.

Both Naruto and Kakashi disappeared, leaving Tsunade to figure out what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi sighed as she made her way through the tree's, she was glad she wasn't going to get caught but she missed her friends already.

She knew damn fine that they weren't going to pay attention to her note and send out a search party, they knew how strong Yumi was so it would probably be a higher rank than genin, Yumi kept her guard up.

"How long is it to the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"We're not going to the Akatsuki, we're going to see my father and ask to be accepted into the Akatsuki" Yumi sighed, her father wouldn't be too happy when he found out she had killed Kisame, escaped a secret base and had the nerve to come back, she would have to have another loooooooooong talk. Yumi winced just thinking about it, her father had the family attitude of a crocodile, protective yet…Whats the word…venomous? Cannibalistic?

Meh.

Yumi progressed through the trees, they had been running for hours and Yumi was getting extremely tired. Suddenly she felt someone appear behind them, they were trying to keep hidden.

"Ok, we're halfway there, lets stop and rest for a few minutes" Yumi stopped and landed on the ground the others looked at her uneasily.

"Are you sure we should stop, they would have been bound to find the note by now, and they've properly sent out a search party" Gaara frowned.

"Gaara's right, they would be looking for us by now" Sasuke said.

"We've covered a lot of ground, and we've had a head start, I'm going for a walk" Yumi left them in the clearing while she slipped into the tree's to investigate the person following them.

As soon as she was out of earshot from the others she said, "I know your hiding, it's hopeless to try"

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai jumped from the trees and landed in a line in front of her.

"What do you want?" Yumi sighed.

"Why did you run away?" Kakashi asked.

"Read the note again, it explains everything" Yumi glared.

"Gaara may not have been found guilty, if Shikamaru was going to do what you said then Gaara had every right to kill him" Kakashi sighed.

"Highlight the MAY" Yumi said.

"Just come back Yumi, don't force us to have to make you" Jiraiya gave her a pleading look.

"I won't and you can't make me!" Yumi noted how childish she sounded.

"Then you give us no choice" Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi unmasked his Sharingan and held a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to fight you" Yumi said coldly, trying not to panic.

"You don't have any other choice but to come back with us or fight us" Gai took a fighting stance also.

"Don't pursue us anymore, if you do you will get killed by the Akatsuki" Yumi sighed.

"Sorry, orders are orders" Jiraiya sighed.

Yumi span round and kicked him, he went flying and slammed into a tree.

"Now, I thought you weren't going to fight us" Kakashi mused.

"I lie" Yumi grinned, quickly taking the flute out of her bag and playing it, it had no effect on them.

"Earplugs" Gai laughed.

Yumi scowled and dropped the flute on the ground, taking out a windmill shuriken and threw it towards Kakashi, he easily caught it, but as soon as he gripped the handle it exploded and a smoke covered the clearing, there had been an explosive tag on it.

Yumi took the chance to summon the demon inside of her and called upon the tree's to lock them all in a prison of branches.

Because of the smoke they didn't know what was going on, not even Kakashi, so they were easily caught in the trap.

When the smoke had cleared and they had figured out what had happened, Yumi sighed, "I mean it, don't follow us, I don't want to be responsible for another ninja's death" Yumi started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kakashi shouted.

Yumi stopped, but didn't say anything.

"I know for a fact you didn't want to leave Konoha" Kakashi tried to think of a way to reason with her.

"Oh?" Yumi turned her head.

"All those things your dad did to you, the demon, the experiments, the arguments, are you sure you want to live with that?" Kakashi asked.

No answer.

Those words had hit Yumi like a fatal blow, she knew he was right, but what chance would she have if she stepped back in the Konoha?

"If you are willing to do something for us, there would be a way for all three of you to return to Konoha, without punishment" Kakashi said, Yumi swore he had read her mind.

"It depends what that thing is, sensei" Yumi sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arrggg, Yumi's taking ages" Sasuke moaned.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Yumi sighed "lets go"

"Where did you go for a walk?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Just to get some air, why?" Yumi asked.

"No reason.." Gaara looked away and started to jump through the tree's again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOOOOO!**

**Longest chapter in story!**

**Or is it???**

**I was listening to Avril Lavigne's The Best Damn Thing when I wrote this and it reminded me that I hadn't been hyper for ages, this made me angry so I got in a evil mood :3**

**Anyway, I already know what happens, I thought it all through last night, but I'll probably add in extra bits that just come to me, I always do that. **

**Anywho, I'm gunna get to the point, I'm not going to tell you what Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai and Yumi talked about until the end of the story but there will be hints.**

**But keep guessing, heck just send me idea's in reviews, my idea is too boring!!!**

**PLZ Send ideas**

**Puppydog Pout**


	19. Friends

**Ok!**

**I'm not sure what I want to put in this chapter so I'm just going to make it up as I go along!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Yumi! Nobody is allowed to take her unless I say so! I created her!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took them a few more hours or so before they reached the sound village, it was a lively town despite it's reputation, there were a lot of people in the streets, some had stalls.

"This is nothing of what I expected it to be…" Sasuke said, "More, dark? Depressing? Evil?"

"Things are never what they seem" Yumi smiled.

"You seem a lot happier" Gaara gave a little smile, glad she wasn't sad anymore.

"That's because I'm in my home town! I know a lot of people here!" Yumi grinned.

"Hn, I can't go back to my home clan because it's deserted" Sasuke mumbled.

"If I did I would be hated and everyone would think of me as a monster" Gaara sighed.

"Right, sorry"

"Ashuai Yumi! Is that you?!" A girl shouted and came running over.

"Meimei! I can't believe it's you! How've ya been?" Yumi smiled hugging the girl.

The girl called Meimei, had dark brown curls and pale skin, she wore a kimono patterned with flowers. She had deep blue eyes and had a katana strapped to her waist, she was a lot taller than Yumi and wore a sound village head protector.

"Great! I don't understand though, I thought you were going to Konoha to become a ninja!" Meimei gave her a confused look.

"Well some things happened and there is going to be a little heat later so we thought we might as well come home since we would get caught if we stayed there" Yumi sighed.

"See? Without me your hopeless! You get to carried away! Are these guys with you?" Meimei pointed at Gaara and Sasuke.

"Yeah, the red-heads Gaara, he's my boyfriend, the pissed off looking guy wants to join the Akatsuki, he's a flat mate" Yumi beamed.

Meimei went up to Gaara and looked him in the eye, "You better treat her right, otherwise you'll have every gang in Otogakure after you"

"Please don't scare him Meimei, he doesn't mean any harm, plus he doesn't know about the gang thing" Yumi frowned.

"Fine, just making sure panda here understands, see you around!" Meimei waved and ran away.

"What gang thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Since my dad founded this village, I'm a member of every teenage gang in Otogakure, and me being 17 gets me into pretty much all of them" Yumi laughed "In fact, it would be a good idea to get to them before Meimei does, otherwise Gaara will be harassed in the street, they will all be telling you the same thing, Meimei has a habit of stretching stories" Yumi grinned, and changed direction into a alleyway.

"Isn't being a member of every gang a bad thing? I mean, what if there was a rival gang, they would demand with gang got you on their side" Gaara said.

"There are no rival gangs in Otogakure, if there is they have me to answer to" Yumi mused, she walked up to a fence and jumped over it, and walked through a curtained doorway, quickly followed by Sasuke and Gaara.

They entered a dark room and in it was a sofa, some chairs and a lot of random posters that covered the walls, there was only one guy in there, he wore a bandana and punky clothes, he also wore a sound nin headband, he sat on the couch and snored.

Yumi went up to him with an evil grin and tipped the sofa so he fell on the floor, he didn't wake up, Yumi frowned. She kicked him in the stomach.

"Wake up! Dammit!" Yumi kicked him repeatedly, then stopped, he still wasn't awake.

"He has to be faking it, Right?" Sasuke winced as Yumi kicked him in the balls.

"Nope! I could never get this guy to wake up, but there is always something I've never tried…" Yumi leaned down and whispered something in his ear, he jumped up looking around.

"What did you tell him?" Gaara asked.

"That there was someone with tits in his hideout" Yumi grinned "It always wakes the stubborn ones up"

Yumi grinned oblivious to the guy she had just woke up, was now towering behind her with a malicious grin on his face.

"Errr…" Sasuke pointed behind her.

"Ashuai! I didn't know you were in town!" The guy grabbed her by the neck and gave her a nugie.

"Yeah, I'm gunna live with my dad for a while, cause some heat in Konoha" Yumi grinned.

"Who are they?" The guy looked over her shoulder at Sasuke and Gaara, this guy was huuuuuge.

"One of them is my boyfriend, try and guess which one….without beating them" Yumi added quickly.

"fine, Hmmmmm, this one?" he pointed at Sasuke.

"Hell no! who would go out with a ugly bitch like her!" Sasuke looked horrified.

The Big guy gave him a look that said have-you-got-a-death-wish?

"Are you gunna take that fro-?" To late, Yumi had already given him a black-eye, Sasuke fell to the ground in shock.

"As I said when we left, don't be a whiny little shit or you bleed" Yumi sighed "Yuki, why don't you take him for a walk?"

The guy called Yuki walked out, dragging Sasuke with him, he stopped, "The painful kind or the normal kind?"

"Normal please" Yumi waved and sat on the couch with a sigh, Gaara sat next to her.

"So, You a tough bitch" Gaara smirked.

"you've only just figured this out why?" Yumi laughed, she got up and leaned against the wall, Gaara leaned next to her.

"I was wondering if this place had changed but it's just the same, as always" Yumi smiled, "But I've been wondering something else"

"Hmm?"

"If I bit my lip would you kiss it better?" Yumi asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

Gaara twisted around quickly, until he was very close to Yumi.

"Because, I'll be the one who's biting"

Gaara thrust his tongue down Yumi's throat roughly, causing a quiet moan to escape her, this only made Gaara get more excited.

His tongue explored her mouth, whipping round quickly until he met her tongue, they played for a few minutes until Gaara drew back and nibbled her lip gently, he made his way down her neck, licking and biting at every opportunity.

Yumi took advantage and nibbled on his earlobe, making him attack her with his tongue again.

Yumi made her tongue longer so they could play better, and she was glad to hear a moan from Gaara when she did. They both breathed heavily from their noses, Yumi felt Gaara's hand trail from her head, all down her back, his touch tingled and tickled, his hand traveled to the bottom of her top, then his hand progressed under the clothing, Yumi moaned loudly, the moans seemed to be coming right from her chest. Yumi hadn't been idle with her hands either, one was on his back and one in the pocket of his jeans, her leg slowly lifted up and wrapped around his.

"Whoa, I think we came back a little early!"

Gaara twisted round and saw that Yuki and Sasuke, not to mention 5 other guys, had just come in.

"Umm, hi guys! Eheheh..heh….crap" Yumi said nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWKWARD!!!**

**Anywho hope you liked it!**

**I won't be updating for maybe a few hours….I never stop, I'm like a reading-writing-thinking machine that runs on sugar XD**

**R&R!!!!!**


	20. Meet the Family

**Yea!**

**I'm in a happy mood because somebody added me to their fav author+ fav story!!!!**

**So this chapter might be a little happier!!!! I put in to much death!!!**

**OH NOES!!!! I'M TURNING EMOS!!!!!**

**ahem yes well……lets start**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"….." They all just stared at Yumi and Gaara.

"Yeah, ok, it wasn't that shocking" Yumi frowned.

"Sorry, it's just you always seemed like one of the boys.." Yuki cocked his head.

"Yeah, we never expected this to ever happen" Another boy piped up.

"You never did anything like that to us…" another boy mumbled.

"But you're my boys! This is my boy_friend_, haven't you had girlfriends before?" Yumi asked, hands on her hips.

They all shook their heads, even Sasuke.

"Ok, you literally have every girl in Konoha after you! You haven't had a girlfriend yet?" Yumi glared at him.

"No, but I've had Neji before" Sasuke grinned.

"……………………." Everyone just stared at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, innocently.

"Hn, never mind, we have to go anyway, I have to meet up with daddy dearest, spread the word that I'm back!" Yumi grabbed both Gaara and Sasuke, then ran out the door and towards a large house.

"Ok, no matter what, none of us repeat what just happened, for all of ours sake" Yumi sighed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if my dad found out I was making out with Gaara he'd kill me and him, and nobody knew you had Neji, I'd rather nobody knew that either" Yumi twitched her nose as they arrived at the house.

She knocked on the door and waited, it took ages before the door opened to Kabuto in an apron, with his (Hers?) hair down.

Kabuto saw that they had their bags, and hugged Yumi.

"You coming to live with me and you father for the holidays?" She asked.

"Yep! And these are my friends! They want to join the Akatsuki, along with me!" Yumi gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Your father hasn't drugged you has he?" Kabuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whuh? No why?"

"Then you've done something bad" Kabuto put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you questioning me?" Yumi gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Because those are the only reasons you would put up with your father" Kabuto insisted.

"Ok, So there was a little heat in Konoha, and?" Yumi dropped the eyes.

"I knew you'd cause trouble"

"Technically I didn't do anything"

"Oh?"

"He did" Yumi pointed to Gaara, who was trying to hide behind Sasuke.

"And what did he do?" Kabuto asked, glaring at Gaara.

"He killed somebody, who attacked me when I was defenseless" Yumi tried to make it a story that her dad wouldn't kill the whole of Konoha for.

"So you brought him with you?" Kabuto asked.

Yumi mumbled something which nobody could hear.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"Hmnmhmhnmghmgm" Yumi mumbled.

"I can't hear what your saying" Kabuto sighed.

" I'm her boyfriend" Gaara said quickly, Yumi gave him a death glare.

Kabuto squealed, "So cute! Your father won't be to happy though.."

"I figured"

"Well come in then, don't just stand there, Yumi, You know where the spare rooms are" Kabuto beamed.

Yumi groaned as she lead them up the stairs.

"Ok, the two last rooms to the left are the spare rooms, if you need me, I'll be in my room which is on the far right, kay?" Yumi walked to the last room on the right and slammed the door behind her, she sighed.

"Just as I left it" Yumi smiled as she looked round her room, it was…different to a normal girls room, she playfully hummed as she brushed her fingers across the blade of a katana, her room was full of weapons and torture machines, she only had a couple of books; _101 ways to torture _and_ 102 ways of killing_ were her favorites, she grinned as she recklessly swung a glaive around the large room, she got faster and faster, until her movements were just a flurry of colour, she suddenly stopped and turned around.

There was only one soft toy in her room, a teddy bear that her mother had given her as a child, in hope that she wouldn't become a sick little snake girl, it didn't work, in fact all of the pointy stuff in Yumi's room was gladly given to her by her dad.

Yumi grinned, she had cut the bear across the neck, it's head hanging by a tread, Yumi quickly cut the thread with a evil smile, she never liked that bear. A knock rapped on her door, the door opened before Yumi's mouth.

"Your fathers back, he wants to see you, and the boys, tell them to come downstairs" Kabuto smiled.

_c-r-a-p_

Yumi sighed as the door closed, she put down her glaive and walked to Sasuke's door first and knocked, she opened the door to find Sasuke hugging a rabbit toy, she raised an eyebrow.

"I can explain" Sasuke hid the rabbit behind his back.

"Don't worry, I already know your crazy, dad wants to see you and Gaara" Yumi sighed and went to Gaara's door, she knocked.

"Commin'!" Yumi opened the door to find Gaara unpacking some clothes into a wardrobe.

"Dad wants to see you, me and Sasuke" Yumi sighed.

"Is he going to kill us?" Gaara asked casually.

"Maybe, just be careful, he can smell fear, so can I" Yumi gave him a creepy look and shut the door.

She giggled as she waited by the stairs for the other two to come out of their rooms, when they did they looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you wait for us to come out before going downstairs?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not going down their alone with my dad!" Yumi growled.

"The fearless Yumi…." Sasuke smirked.

"Would you like me to show you my bedroom, it's got the most wonderful weapons in it!" Yumi gave a sick little smile.

Yumi grinned, it had shut Sasuke up, she descended down the stairs with the boys close behind her, she nervously peered behind a door and slowly came in with a moan, gesturing the others to follow.

She had taken them into a large room that seemed to be the living room, Orochimaru was kneeling at a table while Kabuto poured him some tea.

"Please, sit down" Orochimaru gave a smile that sent a shiver up Sasuke and Gaara's spine, Yumi looked sick, they uneasily sat down.

"From what I hear, you three want to join the Akatsuki" Orochimaru, calmly sipped his tea, keeping his gaze locked on Yumi.

"You hear right" Yumi thanked Kabuto, for giving them tea.

"Yumi do you know how hard I've tried to get you home and join? Why do you suddenly want to join?" Orochimaru narrowed his gaze.

"Some things happened and me and Gaara had to leave, Sasuke just came because he was bored" Yumi gave a slight smile.

"What happened?" Orochimaru asked coolly, he now had his gaze on Gaara, Gaara didn't know why he was nervous, he had made it rain blood before, why was he nervous now?

"Gaara killed a guy, that liked me a little to much" Yumi sipped her tea.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and if your wondering about fish-breath, I got rid of him too" Yumi gave him a cold look.

"I figured as much went he didn't come back" Orochimaru sighed.

"Did he fight you well?" He asked.

"I killed him in one round" Yumi waved a hand carelessly.

"Interesting, you've never done that before, what technique did you use?" Orochimaru asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?…" Yumi smiled and sipped her tea.

"I'll have a meeting with the Akatsuki this afternoon, see if we can let you in, meanwhile lets talk about something else, your mother said that you had something to tell me" Orochimaru gave her a serious look.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend" Yumi pointed at Gaara.

Orochimaru had gripped his cup so strongly that it shattered.

_That can't be good_

"Boy, how many people have you killed?" Orochimaru said, trying not to raise his voice.

"27"

"Would you count yourself as a dead person?" Orochimaru growled.

"I'm not dead, sir" Gaara gave him a cold look.

"You will be soon" Orochimaru gave a sadistic smile as he took a katana from a samari statue and lunged at Gaara.

Yumi reacted within a split second, she quickly stood between Gaara and her Father, she was so fast that her father didn't even see her step in front of him, he brought the blade down and there was silence as every one realized what had just happened.

Gaara was looking extremely shocked, along with Sasuke and Kabuto, Orochimaru was glaring at his daughter, whom had a blade embedded into her fist, blood dropped onto the floor.

"Yumi! Are you ok?!" Kabuto gasped.

"I'm fine" Yumi lied, she pushed the blade away, she showed no sign of pain, but a hurt look possessed her eyes as she stared at her father.

"We're going to bed" Yumi looked away and dragged Sasuke and Gaara by the scruff of their necks and told them to stay in their rooms, no matter what.

**Ok!**

**So i got in a bad mood halfway while writing that cos my mum made me clean my roof while i was watching anime and i didn't get to see the end! Grrr!**

**Ok anyway soz it's late i was too lazy too put it up lol also i was improving my art skills...also i was listening to music and i got carried away and started singing twenty different songs at the top of my lungs, and i ayn't a good singer lmao**

**bubi!**


	21. Little Emu

**Konnichiwa!**

**Your lucky I'm writing today! It's Tanabata! Or if I was to lazy to put this up it was Tanabata yesterday! Hope you all made a wish!**

**I was in a really bad mood today then I found out! But it was too late then, I had already taken my anger out on someone, a boy that had made fun out of another boy and made him cry, I tipped juice all over him and slapped him around the head when the crying boy wasn't looking! Heheheh…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi ran into her bedroom and burst into tears of pain and rage, she looked around her room franticly, finding a stray kunai she held it to her wrists and some blood splattered across the walls, she did this repeatedly until the cuts came up to her elbows on both arms.

Afterwards she gladly got her glaive and started to swing it round aimlessly, ripping curtains, tearing wallpaper and knocking over everything, she stabbed it into her king sized bed venomously ripping the covers and mattress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara waited outside Yumi's door, he hadn't gone into his room, but he was concerned for Yumi, her cut was deep and she seemed to angry for words, he was about to knock when her heard her screaming and the sound of ripping cloth.

"Yumi?" He opened the door and gasped, the room was a mess.

The black drapes were torn along with her bed and walls, there was a bloodstained dagger on the floor and everything was on the floor, Gaara swore when he saw dark splatters on the wall.

He found Yumi on the floor, she had deep cuts on her wrists and she was breathing heavily, a glaive in her hand.

"Fuck" Yumi muttered before falling unconscious, Gaara swore again and found bandages, he quickly wrapped up her arms and picked her up, he carried her to his room, where there was no sharp things to tempt her, a knock came on his door.

"Commin" He muttered.

The door opened, "Hey I heard screaming from Yumi-….fuck" Sasuke gazed upon Yumi's bloodstained bandages.

"What happened?!"

"If you look in her room, you'll find out, she was very angry" Gaara sighed, Sasuke wandered down the hall. Gaara cautiously, made his way down the stairs, he looked in the living room, nobody there, he walked through with a sigh of relief and made his way to the kitchen where he found Kabuto.

"Um, Mrs. Ashuai? Yumi was very angry after the incident and, well, she kind of tore up her room, caused herself bodily harm and passed out" Gaara sighed, he didn't know how to put it kindly.

"Not again…" Kabuto stopped washing the dishes and followed Gaara up to his room.

At the back of the kitchen, a door stood half-open, behind it stood Orochimaru, his expression was blank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was already in Gaara's room when they came in, worry covered his face as he looked at Yumi, trying to figure out what to do.

Kabuto swiftly walked towards the bed and placed a hand over Yumi's chest, a greenish glow came from her palm, immediately Yumi's cuts started to heal, her eyelids fluttered.

"Uggh, I feel as if I've been cut to shreds" Yumi moaned, she didn't seem to mind they were all standing over her.

"That's practically what happened" Gaara sighed.

"Errr, I can explain!" Yumi quickly got up from the bed, trying to hide her cuts.

"I, errrr, fell! And tripped over all the weapons and I tried to use my glaive to stop them but I ended up cutting myself….a lot" Yumi gave a humongous smile.

"Suuuuuure you did" Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut up, emu! Or I'll tell everyone what I found in your diary!" Yumi lifted up a purple notebook with scribbles all over it's cover, it had the name Sasuke on it.

"W-where did you find that?!" He choked.

"I'm a ninja, fuck-tard, I stole it!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Give it back!" Sasuke screamed like a little girl whom her brother had just took her doll.

A Evil smile crept onto her face as she opened the book, never taking her eyes off Sasuke, she began to read it out, "Dear diary, I hate to admit it but Yumi defeated me because I called her a slut, it was only her first time fighting me and she killed me! I can't believe that she could do such a thing! I'm going to cut myself for punishment in a minute but before I do can I just stat that SHIKAMARU IS A CHEATING BASTARD! HE GAVE YUMI HIS NUMBER! HE KNEW I LIKED HIM I-" Yumi stopped with a smirk, "The rest just goes on about how sexy Sasuke thinks he is"

Sasuke lost it and screamed running at Yumi with a Kunai, she dodged it easily.

"Hah!" Yumi gave a triumphant laugh, then a sliver of blood appeared on her nose, it was an extremely shallow cut but Yumi growled.

"Hah!" Sasuke repeated her laugh mockingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok! **

**My brother is coming home from university today soi wanna go greet him! Bubi!!!! Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**XD**


	22. The Curse Revealed

**Konnichiwa!**

**Ok! I'm hooked on J-pop and I'm hyper on biscuits….YEYEYEYEYEYEYCHICKENYEYEYEY!!!**

**Ahem, yes well…**

**Sorry this is so late but I got a can't-be-bothered felling whenever I looked at this because somebody is going to die, I don't want them to die, but they have to go with the story…sowrry, hangs head guiltily**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke and Yumi had squabbled like little children that night, until Kabuto got sick of it and made Yumi fall asleep by tapping her on the shoulder, she did the same to Sasuke so he couldn't gloat.

Gaara laid in Yumi's bed, lending Yumi his own, he didn't really mind sleeping in a blood-stained room that was cut to shreds and had a lot of pointy things on the floor, it looked just like his room back in Sunagakure, except his was a shade lighter on the wall paper, well, what was left of it.

It was an incredibly good achievement to get Gaara scared, he had though Yumi was going to die, his mouth felt as dry as paper, he decided to go get a drink, he got out of bed and made his way to the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall figure silently made their way, up the stairs, Orochimaru was never happy after his daughter had a little one of her "Accidents"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up, she cursed herself for not paying attention to her mother when her argument with Sasuke got out of hand, Yumi's screaming matches were never tolerated by Kabuto.

When she realized she was in Gaara's bed she looked around, he was nowhere to be seen, Yumi got out of bed and walked to the door, she reached for the handle.

"-my fault" She heard Gaara's voice whisper.

Yumi stopped and leaned against the door to listen, she couldn't quit make out the words, as her father had soundproofed the doors for this very reason, but there was a tiny crack, she didn't dare open the door any further.

"If you hadn't come, this would have never happened" Orochimaru snarled.

Yumi froze, hadn't she told Gaara not to step out of his room at night?

"From what I've heard, this isn't the first time, this started before she ever knew me, yet your blaming me?" Gaara said calmly.

"She had stopped until now!" Orochimaru snapped defensively, Yumi was worried, she new he was feeling like a trapped fox and he would lash out at any moment.

"I'm not surprised she did it anyway! Being in such a screwed up family!" Gaara said dangerously low.

"Don't you dare blame me for this…" Orochimaru blamed.

"But its true isn't it?…, you're the reason she's so screwed up, you're the monster who hurt her" Gaara growled maliciously.

"Do you know the curse this family brings?…" Orochimaru whispered, his face emotionless.

"Curse?, I know that you're a sadistic freak and your wife's a transsexual, Yumi's got a demon hidden inside of her, but I've not heard of a curse…" Gaara raised his eyebrow, not sure to believe Orochimaru's words.

Yumi froze in shock, _I swear dad, if you tell him…._

"The curse…is carried in all our family members, my ancestor, Orochimaru, was possessed by snake magic, the sorceress that placed the curse on him, was granting him a wish, he wished to be the most powerful person alive, so she made him a monster, she forced cursed snake magic to posses him, and with that spell came a lust for power, he killed millions, searching for more power, he was a giant snake3 with the head of a human. My immortality jutsu, is kekkei genkai, our family was ashamed by his reckless behavior, they created a kekkei genkai that could hide our true forms, we posses others body's to hide the monster inside…" Orochimaru whispered, fists clenched.

**OOOMIIGWORSH!!!!**

**super twist! **

**Mkay! I was bored so i made a twist, Yumi's more of a monster than you think!!!!! alkot of killing in the next chapter, RIGHT! There will only be 1-2 more chapters!!!!**


	23. A Evil Twist for The Author's Amusment

_Dad…_

Gaara just stood there, his features hidden in the darkness of the hallway, he made no sound.

"You, will never understand what we go through, you don't belong here, your meddling with what you don't know about, you will only end up getting yourself killed…_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND_!" Orochimaru hissed and took advantage of the drop in Gaara's guard, he slashed Gaara across the neck, Yumi screamed and jumped from the bedroom, Orochimaru turned, eyes wide is shock.

Blood fell on the floor as Yumi stepped back, she had grabbed the nearest thing in a panic and thrust it into her father, a kunai was the nearest thing.

Yumi's mismatched eyes fell upon Gaara's writhing body, then raised to her fathers shocked face, a stream of blood trickled down his chin, he wasn't going to kill his own daughter.

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" **Yumi screamed, she stabbed the kunai repeatedly into Orochimaru's chest, he smiled slowly with a pained face as he fell to the ground, Yumi fell on her hands and knees, choking tears fell down her face.

Orochimaru gathered up the last of the strength he had in his dieing body, he lifted himself up shakily and hugged Yumi.

"That's my girl, I deserve this, good girl, I love you" his arms went limp and he slid to the floor, his body lifeless. Yumi crawled up to Gaara and hugged him, "Don't die, don't die, don't die" She gathered all her chakra and tried to heal him, she gasped when she noticed he was blocking it.

"Guess I shouldn't have left my gourd in my room…" he laughed weakly, but the only result was him coughing up blood.

"Please don't try and heal me, I've lost to much blood, you'll kill both of us if you try it" Gaara whispered.

"But I don 't want you to die" Yumi spluttered, tears spilling down her face, Gaara pulled away from her hug and looked her in the face, his skin was incredibly pale, well, it was normally, but this was literally white, his black framed eyes stared at her longingly.

"Take that kunai and kill me" he said calmly.

"WHAT!? NO!" ?Yumi choked, a new wave of tears burst from her, she couldn't believe Gaara was asking her this.

"What? I'm only going to die here bleeding to death, he didn't cut any of the main arteries, but I'm going to die a painful death unless you do this, please, it will only one hit" Yumi was shocked, she couldn't sense the one-tail inside of him anymore, it had gone, the black outline on his face was disappearing, the demon and gone in search of a stronger body.

Yumi's hand shook as she raised the kunai and slashed at Gaara's neck, blood spurted everywhere, he remained still with a small smile on his face, he was finally free from this pain of sorrow and hurt.

Yumi collapsed on the floor, her hot tears mixing with the blood of her family and friends. Kakashi's words squirmed their was through her mindless thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flashback

Naruto: ZOMG!!! FLASHBACK!!

Sasuke: erm, Naruto? She just killed the people she just loved most and your not bothered?

Naruto: Sasuke…are you crying?

Sasuke: NO!!! wipes tears away

Bekki-Chan: erm, guys? Hellllo? Trying to tell a story to the peepz here…

Naruto: whoo..oohhh….See's everyone reading the story

Sasuke: that's three people, HAHA! YOU'RE A CRAPPY STORY WRITER!!!

Bekki-Chan: OK! FLASHBACK STARTING NOW!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you do Konoha a favor, you can come back to your training and you friends" Kakashi repeated, the leaves rustled restlessly.

"Depends what the favor is, sensei…" Yumi whispered.

Kakashi threw a kunai at the floor through his tree prison, "Kill your father, it's your decision" Kakashi, Jiraiya and Gai disappeared into thin air, leaving Yumi alone.

She slowly walked towards to kunai and picked it up, she hummed in dissatisfaction and put the kunai in her belt, walking away to join the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the only upside of this, her mother would never forgive her for this, neither would anybody in the Village of the Sound, Yumi got up her face emotionless and made shaky footsteps to her room, she gathered her things, she wrote a letter to Sasuke and left it on his bedside table, it read:

_Sasuke,_

_Terrible accidents have become in this house but this is the worst, if you are weak hearted please don't step into the hallway, as I did not have time to clean up the bodies, please carry on your ambition of killing Itachi, my dream of a happy family is already hopelessly shattered beyond repair, Orochimaru nearly killed Gaara last night, and I had to put him out of his misery, he had lost to much blood, but not before I made sure my father paid for his crime, please, don't give up on killing Itachi._

_Yumi_

Tears spilled on the paper, she quickly wiped them away and went into her fathers room, her mother laid peacefully, covered tangled around her, Yumi kissed her forehead and opened the top draw on her dads side of the bed, she lifted a small piece of paper out the draw:

_Dear Family and friends, if I have any left,_

_If you are reading this then I'm dead or your just curious, if the latter then bugger off._

_If on account I am dead, then you are reading my will, and I will tell you all the things I leave to everyone._

_To my dear wife, I leave all my money and the house._

_To my strong daughter, I leave the Akatsuki and all my possessions, (Yes Yumi that includes all my weapons since you like pointy things, even when you were young, let's have a clap for the deadly daughter of a snake)_

Yumi graced her features with a watery smile, her father always had a sense of humor, maybe he just wanted them all to laugh now that he was dead.

Yumi left the letter and went into her bedroom and picked up her glaive, she gave her house a last sorrowful look and poofed to the Akatsuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi appeared at the Akatsuki front door, she was wearing her Akatsuki dress now, and light was starting to penetrate the darkness of the night.

Yumi opened the front door, it was unlocked.

_Lazy son of a-_

She found the bedrooms of the first member she happened to stumbled across, Tobi.

Yumi kicked him out of bed, his head twisted round in surprise, he looked round startled and his oranges swirl mask faced Yumi.

"That wasn't nice.." he muttered.

"Did I say I was a nice person? Didn't think so, now, I need you to do something for me" Yumi smiled sweetly.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" Tobi asked, completely ignoring her request.

"Your new leader and I'm getting everybody's lazy butt out of bed" Yumi frowned, "and that's where I need your help, now-"

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Tobi asked.

"I killed him, now can we please-" Yumi sighed irritably.

"I still don't know who you are" Tobi giggled at Yumi's frustrated face.

"Yumi, I'm Orochimaru's daughter, my life was getting pretty screwed up so I killed him" Yumi sighed, sitting on Tobi's bed.

"Your sad?" Tobi sat next to her ready to listen.

"Sure he was an evil snake dude, that liked to kill my friends and laugh at their mangled corpses, but that was kind of his thing, you know, he was always there when I was sad, but not now, it's my fault" Yumi sighed, a fresh wave of tears fell down her pale face.

"Don't be sad, Tobi will be here for you, Tobi is a good boy, even Zetsu said so!" Tobi said cheerfully, but faltered when he realized it hadn't given any reassurance to Yumi.

"Tobi? Are you ok? We heard-…crap" Deidara opened the door and saw Yumi crying on Tobi's bed.

"Who are you? Are you ok?" Deidara sat next to Yumi.

"I'm fine dammit! I'm your new leader and your supposed to be villains! Your not supposed to ask a crying girl if she's ok! You supposed to kick her and laugh! Orochimaru went soft on you!" Yumi stood up and glared at them, she didn't need their pity.

"Right! I need you two to wake up the rest of the Akatsuki! Tell them, that I'm in charge and this whole taking over the world idea is out the window! I'm going to make you good people! We're going to work for the Konoha, we're going to be a special squad! Called the…errr..umm… Akatsuki squad!!!!" Yumi grinned.

"She's Orochimaru's daughter…" Tobi whispered to Deidara.

"Are you sure, she seems less hostile than him" Deidara whispered back, Yumi glared at him.

"She killed Orochimaru" Tobi whispered avoiding her venomous gaze.

"What's her number?" Deidara smirked.

SMACK

This was going to be hard work for Yumi, but she had her whole life ahead of her, her whole long, immortal life, crap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG IT FINISHED!!!**

**Yumi is very good at getting over things isn't she?**

**Anywho! I got the bestest evwer suprwise!**

**THERE'S A SEQUEL!!!!!!! Dun dun dun!!!!**

**HAHA!!! I'm sooo evil,…. Ok I'm hyper now, I need to start writing the sequel right away cos other wise I've got nothing other to write!**

**Omg I can't believe I'm writing a sequel!!!!!**

**that's what comes of distractions, you feel as if you didn't write enough so you write another one, my distractions are, stiletto'spins and needles**

**Bad musicworse singing, I can never hit the high notesL**

**Foodwaste an hour trying to find a meal in a damn foodless house.**

**And boredom, yes, that's always the culprit, anyways I'm blabbing, the sequel will be called**

**Typical Ninja's 2: A Long Crappy Immortal Life.**

**yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeychickenyeyeyeyeyeyeyeymushroomyeyeyeyeyeyyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeysugaroverdoseyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyey **


End file.
